


True Love Isn't A Curse

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blind Character, Cursed and ability to Shift into animal form, Finding Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia/Triad, Monks, Murder Mystery, Slow Burn, This takes place in Gusu, Untamed Settings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhao Weisheng - a cursed triad member and cultivator with the ability to shift into a fox, had been best friends with Zhao Dong until the man had been killed. Since then he has been living with the guilt of being alive and having doubts about what happened fueling him. That is till he meets Juhua, a blind monk who's tasked with the life's mission of reuniting the four spiritual mares. He has three out of the four and with Zhao Weisheng's help he hopes to reunite the fourth with her sisters.
Relationships: Zhao Weisheng/Juhua
Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996438
Kudos: 1





	True Love Isn't A Curse

“Three home invasions, five beatings, and now this?” Zhao Yijun shook her head, looking more than a little disgusted as they surveyed the ruined house and the bodies still strewn around. “I guess we can say goodbye to a purely greedy motive. This is almost… personal. Or they’re just becoming more unhinged the longer they remain uncaught, which is a possibility we need to consider.”

She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, her tired face drawn in, which pulled almost painfully at her ever severe top knot, every salt and pepper strand of her hair in place, as always. Even in the middle of destruction and chaos, she remained a picture of steady professionalism, even if she was very done with the growing crime in their streets. “Is your nose picking up anything, WeiSheng?”

Zhao WeiSheng was kneeling by the fountain in the inner garden. His nose smelling mostly blood but also the familiar scent of the family that’d been killed mixed. There was also an underlayer of sulphur. Which was odd. “Sulphur? See if any of the bodies were shot first. I’ll go check the outer gate.” He stood up and dusted his hands off where he’d stuck on in the water. At his full height he was a good six inches taller than her. His red brown hair made his dark eyes stand out on freckled skin. His hair was currently cut short because of a sparring match during training with Zhao Mingyu. He’d cut it to win the match. 

Zhao Yijun nodded and returned to check the bodies, leaving him alone to check the outside. There was damage to the gate, where the lock had been forcibly broken with a metal bar, and bloody handprints where the perpetrator had run off and used still bloody hands to open it. But, oddly, there was a near…  _ corrosion  _ over the blood, like something had taken the iron from it and immediately rusted it, making the handprints permanent with a strong shadow of sulfur over them.

Zhao WeiSheng approached the mangled gate and knelt there too because there was blood on the ground too. He leaned into his curse of being a fox shifter so that his slit eyes could spot anything else that his human eyes could. That’s when he saw that the blood drops did not. He’d just ran his finger through the blood when he smelt something out of place. But what caught his attention was the sound of bare feet against the cool ground. He didn’t turn around but he did smell the blood to confirm it was plain human. 

“What are you doing here?” Zhao WeiSheng asked.

The man stopped outside the gate, his walking stick jingling with bells. He was in plain gray robes with a red sash over his right shoulder like monks wore, and his black hair flopped against his jaw loosely. His smile was peaceful and serene on his sharp face, though his eyes were gray and milky with cataracts. Still, he hardly seemed startled that Zhao WeiSheng was there and had spoken. If anything, he seemed to have expected it.

He was a full head shorter than Zhao WeiSheng, lean and strong like a young tree, and his unseeing eyes focused on where Zhao WeiSheng’s core was, rather than trying to find his face. “I’m following the trail,” he said pleasantly, leaning a little on his stick to scratch idly at his ankle with one foot. “Like you are. You smell the sulphur too, right? Do you know where…”

His head tilted and he trailed off, turning to look towards his right. A trio of horse head medallions in red, gray, and black colored stones glowed where they hung on his neck, speaking to him in eerie whispers. He nodded after a moment. “Oh, I see. That way. Nevermind then, Master Zhao. Sorry to bother you.”

“How did…” Zhao WeiSheng started but trailed off as the hair on his arms and nape stood up. He turned his head hearing the eerie voices and seeing the man for the first time. Immediately, he searched for the source but then noticed the medallions. His eyes shifted back to human, not that the blind man could see it. “Who said that?”

The man just smiled, not surprised by the question at all. “So you  _ can _ hear them. I wondered. I mean, you have a core, but you’re also a fox. I wondered if that would give you an edge.”

He gently covered the medallions with a hand and looked genuinely fond of the dark energy sitting there. “They are speaking. My friends. Don’t worry, they’re not interested in cursed souls, only resentful ones. You’re far from that.”

“How do you know that I am cursed?” Zhao WeiSheng regained his composure. He approached the man with a frown on his face. “And resentful energy? You believe this is a demonic cultivator?”

“This is a spirit, well, it’s  _ attracting  _ a spirit. Like them,” the man gestured to his medallions and smiled wide at Zhao WeiSheng, though his eyes slid sideways, as though looking at someone behind him. “And I know because your friend told me. I can sense curses, it’s part of my gift, but your friend was quick to fill me in anyway. He’s kind of chatty.”

“My friend?” Zhao WeiSheng didn’t need to turn his head to know that no one was there. The man was strange and it was confusing. He stopped himself from the normal questions that he would have asked when his thoughts went to Zhao Dong. It was still too soon after his passing to be thinking of him. “If what you’re looking for isn’t here then you need to go.” He turned to go back inside but stopped halfway, “You also need shoes. The snow is coming and you’ll lose your toes here in Gusu.” 

The man actually looked down, as though he had a right to be surprised he was barefoot even though he couldn’t see if his toes were blue or not. “Is it? I’ll keep that in mind,” he chuckled, happily, and turned to go in a sway of bells. “What you’re looking for isn’t here either. Don’t worry, I’ll leave you a trail.”

“And exactly  _ where _ do you think it is?” Zhao WeiSheng sighed at the aloofness. He felt overwhelmed by it all. However, the blood stopped here at the outer gate. So that meant that whomever was here got either on a horse or possibly a carriage. It would have to be a lightweight one. His gaze shifted back to the feet. “And you need the shoes now  _ Bells _ before you lead anyone anywhere.”

“He said you were stubborn,” the man giggled, not put off at all, and his toes wiggled in adorable defiance. “And I'm not  _ exactly  _ sure where it is. I just know the energies are leading me this way,” he said, pointing down an alley with surprising accuracy. “So, that is where I’m going. You can come with me if you want. You’ll be heading this way eventually.”

With that, he gave Zhao WeiSheng a happy wave and started down the alley, his feet making no sound. Only the bells echoing proved he’d been there. “Good luck, Master Zhao!” he called over his shoulder, cheerful.

“I can smell what you’re thinking and you’re not wrong.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, smelling Zhao Yijun. He watched the man go towards the alley. The energy the man put out wouldn’t have bothered him prior to his friend’s passing. Now, he just felt lost. It was less stubborn but more self protection. He still hadn’t completely grieved Zhao Dong. “Stay here and keep the place secure. I’ll make sure he doesn’t attract any unwanted attention here. Send Zhao San back for the carriage to take the bodies.” 

Zhao Yijun huffed, but nodded, on guard with all she’d heard. “He’s either psychic or a whole lot of trouble,” she warned. “Probably both. If he gets in the way, remove him from the equation and get him out of here completely. He’s carrying dangerous energies and we don’t need him causing problems when we’re trying to keep this contained. And I have a feeling we really don’t want the Lan’s getting a hold of him either.”

“Just what we need. More ignorance in this area.” Zhao WeiSheng responded with a nod. “You can also have them start cleaning too. The first sign is going to be one of the managers from his shop coming in a day or two when he doesn’t show up.” After that Zhao WeiShen followed after the man. He noticed that the other was muttering to himself like he was having a conversation. 

“...up or down?” the man was saying once Zhao WeiSheng came close enough. He was tapping the butt end of his staff on the ground, making the bells shiver and a gentle sway of  _ qi _ pierce through the air. His other hand was on a wall, feeling along the stones, and eventually his eyes went upwards. He dropped his hand with a smile and turned his face, drawn in by Zhao WeiSheng’s core. “Master Zhao, you’re tall, right? Can you see if there’s a rusted blood mark up here? I’m sure you can smell a bit of sulphur.”

“I…” Zhao WeiSheng stopped to sniff the alley. He wrinkled his nose at the fifth but there was a smell of sulphur under it all. Zhao WeiSheng walked past the man to a wall. The scent of sulphur was stronger there. “How did you know? Are the dead from the house telling you what was done?” Zhao WeiSheng spotted the pill of rust where the blood drops would be and reached to touch it. He rubbed his fingers through it and heard the faint screeching of resentful energy. “How did it get here….they climbed the gate to go down this wall.”

“Oh, that wasn’t them. That was the Frozen,” the man said, like that made any sense, and stepped up beside him to pat at the wall, missing the blood completely. “One of the men you’re looking for is dead on the roof… though you won’t find much. Maybe a couple fingers. The Frozen is more picky than her sisters.”

“ Her? The Frozen?” Zhao WeiSheng blinked, looking over his shoulder at the man. He brought up his other hand and summoned a small glittering golden orange fox kit with multiple tails.That knowledge about the man on the roof that’d been missed in the initial sweep. Then the little kit was off to Zhao Yijun and he refocused on the man. “Sisters?”

The man finally started to look serious and once more covered the medallions on his chest with a steady hand. “Have you heard of the Nightmares of Zhou Shu?” he asked, his eyes focused on where Zhao WeiSheng’s core was. “The four heavenly horses corrupted by the demon of Zhou?”

“Doesn’t everyone? That’s a tale to scare children.” Zhao WeiSheng brushed it off. The man was being weird now and clutching his medallions. “Please tell me that you’re not about to tell me that they're real?”

A soft snort, then the man was off, feeling a way down the wall. “Fine, then I won't,” he said, smiling again, and looked up once more. In a rush of  _ qi _ , he leapt onto the roof and wobbled through his landing, almost losing his balance. His stick saved him and he moved to the next roof, stepping down onto a flat area over a balcony. The medallions all glowed, whispering in his ear, but eventually quieted and he sighed. 

“One more night then, sly mare,” he huffed as he sat on the ledge, his feet dangling. Eventually, there was a growling sound and he rubbed his stomach.

Zhao WeiSheng sighed loudly. He’d heard everything that the man had said and debated on what he needed to do. He should go back to the others but he felt the need to find out what the other was talking about. With a roll of his eyes his curiosity got the best of him and he jumped effortless on the wall. He didn’t need to look for the other to know where he was. “Since you're determined to be in the way and share children’s stories, come along and I’ll feed you.” THen he jumped down leaving the man on the balcony as he made his way towards the street to go to one of his favorite places to eat. He sent another one of his kits to Zhao Yijun.

The man followed him, nearly falling again when he landed. He was grinning though as he hurried to catch up, the bells jingling merrily. “I don’t mean to be in the way,” he said first, wanting to get that out. “Who I am looking for just happens to align with who you are looking for. And I don’t like to eat for free,” he added quickly, finding he had to jog to keep up with the man’s brisk pace. “So I will help you in exchange. Ask me anything about the murders. I’ll see what I can do.”

“So the dead are what you specialize in.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, thinking about that. It would be helpful to know what happened to them. There weren’t many that messed with their allies because of his family. “Doesn’t sound like a who more of a what according to the whispers.” 

“The Frozen is a spirit who feeds on resentful energy. That’s why she is following your gang of criminals,” said the man. “A lot of bitter deaths draw her in. That's why she’s turned her focus on them. If they calm down their activities, she’ll find another source of food, but that is unlikely. The attacks are only getting worse, aren’t they?” 

“Of course they are. When one murders in sprees they tend to get worse.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, slowing his pace just a little so that the barefoot man didn’t trip. He took in the mention of the spirit. “Can she be controlled?” 

“No,” the man said immediately, frowning. “That is the folly of human pride and why she is so successful. If your gang of criminals, for example, figured out she was there and tried to use her as a weapon, she would kill who they wanted and then immediately turn around and kill  _ them _ . She has no master. All I can do is offer another path, the way I did to her sisters.”

“Pride and stupidity go hand in hand for humans.” Zhao WeiSheng said, slowing down further. That’d been something that Zhao Dong had told him. It was the truth if Frozen was to be  _ actually _ believed which he wasn’t sold on. But the bundle of energy beside him did. Belief had its own power.. “Something happened though. The sulphur was in the outer garden only. So your Frozen must have been there?”

“She watched,” the man confirmed. “But the resentful energy wasn’t with the victims, it was with the killer and his accomplice. That’s why she followed them and didn’t eat the bodies in the house. Speaking of,” he added, then promptly tripped on a rock in the road. He flailed his arm out and caught Zhao WeiSheng’s sleeve. He used the touch to straighten back up. “Sorry about that. I’m not used to this sort of road,” he admitted, pointing down at their feet. He let go of Zhao WeiSheng quickly, sensing his discomfort. “But yes. The victims. Their spirits are with me now and ready to communicate with us.”

It was a surprise and off putting to have the other yank and pull on him. He felt a prickling in his skin where the shorter man had grasped. Zhao WeiSheng hadn’t let anyone near him since he’d been cursed. Besides, who wanted to wake up with fox which is why he’d gotten his own hanshi on the Zhao estate grounds. 

“It’s alright and I did warn you that you’d need shoes. We will talk a little about that just not over food..” 

“My feet are tough,” the man shrugged, but didn’t argue, more amused by him than anything. He did feel something was wrong with one of his feet, but the callous from years of being barefooted made it hard to pinpoint. He was used to rocks sticking, but this felt a little different. Sharper? He mentally shrugged, knowing he’d deal with it when they sat down. “And I said before, I do not like to eat for free. Let me help.”

“It’s not that I am declining your help, Bells. I just don’t discuss family business in restaurants with Lans. And you say you don’t need the shoes but you can’t see that this road isn’t cobbled and is unfinished.” Zhao WeiSheng sighed, turning but made sure to take hold of the man’s arm. “I am taking you to Mistress Peng’s noodle shop. She’s from Lanling so it will have spices. One of the few that isn’t bland.” 

“Okay,” he said easily, following along without complaint. “Just as long as it’s fully vegetarian, I have no issue with spice. As for a good place to talk, I have a room we can go to. It’s private,” he offered, a wide smile on his face. There was something almost cute about how the man called him  _ Bells,  _ but didn’t ask for his name. He found he really liked the nickname. 

“I think they use chicken broth in most noodles but we can ask them to make our own pot. If that’s the case you’ll need to trust me I’m not going to put any meat.” Zhao WeiSheng then shook his head at the silliness of that statement. The man didn’t know him at all. They’d met because of a murder. 

“That won’t be a problem. They have  _ alms  _ servings,” the man said, sensing the past spirits of still wandering monks. He bowed his head to one he sensed nearby, smiling to himself. “I may not be a monk anymore, but I still fulfill that role. I’m sure they’ll feed me just fine.” He wasn’t too happy that it’d be a free meal, but Zhao WeiSheng had alluded to asking him for help, so at least he could earn it later. “And I would trust you. You don’t seem the kind of person to sneak meat in a monk’s dish just to be petty. Even without your friend’s words, I can sense you have an honorable soul.”

“I can be petty but one’s karma is real.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, ignoring the part about a friend talking to the shorter man. He’d lost plenty over the years. A cold hold on his heart had him feeling dread that it might be Zhao Dong. He shook his head and stopped at the entry where a short and stocky woman stood. She gave him a look then brightened and approached hugging him without invitation.

“Ah! There you are A-Sheng! It’s good to see you and I think it’s more of a plain chongqing day for you. You also brought a friend. Hello, Bhante.” The woman said, bowing respectfully to him though he couldn’t see it. 

“He’s not actively practicing, A-Chi.” Zhao WeiSheng said only to earn a smack on his chest. “And who said that I wanted your plain chongqing?” He sighed but in reality his stomach liked the idea of the noodles plain. 

“So what did you want to eat?” She paused, smirking, “that’s right, now be respectful and go pick a table and I’ll send your food soon. Is the alms alright, Bhante?” Jiang Annchi asked the other man. 

“More than alright, thank you,” he said in deep respect, bowing over his hands in her approximate direction. “May I also trouble you or a bowl of water to wash my feet with? I understand if that is too odd a request.”

“You’re most welcome and it’s not as odd as this one asking for a hair ribbon, a pair of scissors, and a spoon, Bhante.” Annchi giggled, “nevermind A-Sheng, go to the back room.” 

Zhao WeiSheng sighed dramatically which almost earned another smack but he offered his arm again to the man. “Come on Bells.”

He could hear the movement of Zhao WeiSheng’s robes and smiled, guessing it meant he had moved a limb closer. He reached out and patted at the arm, then curled his hand around it. “Thank you, Master Zhao,” he said pleasantly and let the man lead him wherever they needed to go.

“Just call me Zhao WeiSheng.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, trying to not be bristled. A new tone for him. Deep down he hated that he was this way but what could he do while it carries the burden that he does? Zhao WeiSheng carefully led him through the shop to the back room. He opened the rice paper door and guided the man in before turning around to shut the door. He didn’t need any of the patrons stopping with the door open. 

“Zhao WeiSheng,” the other amended immediately, smiling sweetly. “You can keep calling me  _ Bells,  _ if you want. I really like it.” A giggle as he was led to a place to sit. He folded himself down gracefully and into an immediate lotus position to check his foot, which did indeed have a piece of sharp porcelain wedged into his heel. He felt over it before tugging it free. “No wonder I kept tripping. Whoops.” A shrug now. He carefully laid the piece to his right, to keep it out of the way.

“Told you.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, then let his hand glow and a kit came out. It went to the man’s foot inspecting then licked healing the wound. It jumped right into the monk’s foot making a multi-tailed fox-like tattoo on his foot. Zhao WeiSheng stilled as he felt the change of energy as his fox kit worked around inside. 

“She’s coming.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, shivering, suddenly feeling cold from the energy inside of Juhua. The other didn’t have time to answer when the door opened. This was a different woman and she too was blind. Her hair was in an elegant waterfall braid and she was in simple navy robes. 

“This is the water for Bhante’s feet and this smaller bowl is for his hands.” The woman bowed, setting the tiered tray down.On the bottom shelf was a bigger bowl with a lid while the other was smaller on top. “Tap the”He bowl before you put your feet in Bante. The water will change temperature to what your heart desires. Please leave by door and I will collect later.” At that the woman left them alone. 

“Thank you,” Juhua smiled after her and reached out to feel for the tray. His foot was tingling as the fox wraith played inside, and he had to smile at the way the mares perked up to feel it. “They like your fox,” he said while the medallions glowed. He pulled over the tray when he found it and grinned. “I like him too. Thank you, Zhao WeiSheng.”

Zhao WeiSheng felt the stirrings of a smile but stopped it. His grieving coming back to him. “He’s going to move up your leg to escape the water. The talisman is strong enough to kick him out. It will tingle.” Zhao WeiSheng explained as another staff member came in to give them tea. He poured the monk a cup and scooted it over.

Juhua nodded and felt the wraith move up into his thigh to escape as he gently set his feet in the bowl. He could see a little fox face in his mind’s eye and reached out as though to pet it in gratitude, then leaned down to scrub his feet clean. He could feel tiny pebbles stuck in his skin, but that was the usual, and he hummed a little smelling the tea. “Thanks,” he said, beaming, and washed his hands as well. It felt good to be somewhat clean and refreshed, and he pulled his feet free of the bowl so the little fox could move back down. He gently moved his hand over the table to feel for the cup and smiled when he found it. 

“It’s orange tea if you cannot smell it.” Zhao WeiSheng informed him. “It’s the time of year and most of our shops will be serving that.”

“It smells good,” Juhua assured him and sipped it. As he did so, he could feel another man sit between them, his energy fond and amused. Zhao Dong had been a handsome man with a big smile, and he always seemed to be smiling at Zhao WeiSheng when he appeared in Juhua’s mind. He chuckled a little to himself to feel it.

“I can sense you’re not quite sure about me yet,” he said to Zhao WeiSheng, head tilted as his eyes flicked to where the man’s core was beating strongly. His smile was easy and his voce kind. “Is there anything I can do to prove my gifts are real?”

“Not particularly. You believe in them and so even if they weren’t, belief is profound.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, taking another sip of his tea. “Since we aren’t amongst the others. What did the spirits say happened?”

Juhua set down the tea and focused, closing his eyes and drawing his legs together in a lotus position. The room started to get cold and soon his breath became visible. It was always cold when the dead reached through. “I have a man here. Older, with authority. The patriarch of the house. He says there were eight victims, all family. I feel one of his sons… maybe recognized the one that did this. It was someone he thought he knew.”

His shoulders flinched as another spirit moved forward, this one colder and more bewildered. It was wrapped in a blanket of sulphur, half eaten and the rest spat out. “The man the Frozen killed is here too. He was acting as a lookout, I believe. I can see him constantly looking down the alleys for people. He didn’t go into the house. When he was attacked, the man who slaughtered the family just laughed and left him there to die. His loss meant nothing to him.” 

“Master Cui I am sorry your family passed as they did, but did you recognize whom it was?” Zhao WeiSheng asked. “Out of all the people that were murdered your family only makes sense if it was related to your work. The others were just kills of opportunities.”

Juhua shivered and his breath was a mist of  _ qi.  _ “He says he didn’t recognize the man, but the man appeared to know him? And the house. I sense no backtracking through the space. He knew what he was after and the layout.”

“What do you mean by backtracking, Bells?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, then nudged at the tea. “Drink more of that. Are you talking about Frozen or the man?”

“The Frozen didn’t go into the house, as I said,” Juhua said and obediently felt around for the tea. He sipped it, grateful for the warmth, then set it down. “And backtracking like… say you were looking for something in a house you’ve never been in. You enter every room, back and forth, back and forth.” He slid his fingers on the table to simulate. “But this man. He didn’t hesitate. His path was straight and pointed. He knew where he was going. He’s been in that house. He’s comfortable in that space.”

“That meant the Cui were the people; unless what he wants is at the shop. If that was the case then he wouldn’t have needed to kill them unless he knows that what he wants would lead back to him.” Zhao WeiSheng sighed, leaning back as the food arrived stopping him from continuing. He waited till the staff left and the door was closed to speak. Zhao WeiSheng leaned forward again smelling the good food mixed with the tea. He knew what he needed to do even though he was sure that he shouldn’t. “You want to earn another meal twice this size?”

Juhua blinked at that, curious. “What do you have in mind?” he asked, sensing the man’s unease as he felt around for his far more simple  _ alms _ dish of rice and vegetables. He lifted it, smelling it with a smile. It wasn’t a lot, but he was used to not having a lot, and was grateful for even this.

“First, don’t be modest. He can feel your hunger.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, watching the other eating. “I am going to go to the shop and I want you to come with me. Master Cui would be able to tell me if something is missing. However, we cannot go this late.” He sighed thinking about the Lan patrols at night. “You can also be of help as we look at the other locations too.”

“Anything you need,” Juhua agreed readily and munched happily at his food. The man wasn’t wrong; he  _ was  _ hungry. But he’d been hungry a long time and the idea of having to eat more was hard to fathom. “I’ll do my best for you, Zhao WeiSheng. Me and my friends.” He felt the medallions glow warmly in his chest, like laughter, or cold whispers on a summer breeze. He smiled and wiggled his toes, feeling the fox still there. “If I can help in other ways too, let me know.”

“We shall see but for now just enjoy your meal.” Zhao WeiSheng said, pointedly taking a bite of his plain chongqing. He shifted in his seat. “Come back. You can’t stay.” He laid his hand out for the kit to come back. The kit was stubborn not wanting to but reluctantly left through Juhua’s hand to come to his. “There so you can have some privacy.”

Juhua smiled at the gesture. “I don’t mind having him with me. He tickled a little,” he giggled, earnest. “And I am used to no privacy. Ask me anything and I’ll tell you. I have no secrets.”

Immediately when the monk said he didn’t mind, the kit’s ears and tails popped out from Zhao WeiSheng’s forearm. Before he could slap it down, the kit was out and flurried back across the table and jumped back into Juhua’s hand. It burned this time because of how excited it was. “Everyone has secrets and apologies. My curse gives my  _ qi _ wraiths more free will then normal cultivators.”

“I don’t mind,” Juhua assured and wiped the little burn to heal it, then pet the excited wraith with a smile. “He is charming and warm. I tend to run cold,” he said and let the kit get cozy in his lap as he reached for his food again. “And I lived in a monastery. My world was open, so I am open. But I see your point, Zhao WeiSheng. Still, the offer stands. If you have questions, I have answers.”

“Is there something that you want me to ask?” Zhao WeiSheng said, smiling softly at his wraith. He pushed another bite into his mouth and tried to think of all the reasons why he should keep the man at arms length. At least with his wraith with him then he can track him. 

“Not particularly,” Juhua shrugged. “You do have secrets and you keep things to your chest. I’m not going to assume to know what questions you’d ask me or what you want to know.”

He wiggled his fingers over his lap and giggled, boyish and charming, as the kit rolled onto its back to kick and nip at him in play. He mussed into the feeling, tickling its belly, and soon the kit was a wiggling, chirping mess. “Your friend has things he wants to say, but I won’t say them unless you wish to hear them. You are in pain, I can feel your heart aching. I’m not here to hurt you nor do I want to. Just because I can hear him doesn’t make it my business.”

“That’s vague. I have lost plenty of friends. It’s the nature of my job.” Zhao WeiSheng said, moving to pour himself another cup of tea. “Apparently, whomever is talking to you is making it your business.” Zhao WeiSheng’s heart skipped a beat between the touches to the kit and the dread that it was Zhao Dong that he was talking about. The ache came back in force. He’d doubted his friend for a time because his curse had him smelling the two of them together without pain. It was only later it’s because the man had put a body controlling talisman on him. He felt horrible for doubting him for even a second. 

“You know who it is,” Juhua said, not unkindly, confirming his worst fears. “You knew the moment I said  _ friend.  _ You wouldn’t be feeling that guilt otherwise. But fair enough,” he added, giving him that, and held up his cup for a refill. It was a bit to the left of Zhao WeiSheng himself. “If you wouldn’t mind, please? I’m not good at pouring things and I’d rather not get tea in your noodles.”

Zhao WeiShang didn’t move at first. His gaze flicking to the pot of tea. His heart beating faster in his chest. He moved his hand slowly to pour the monk some more tea. “Of course.” It was all that he could say in that moment. He felt more overwhelmed then rubbed his face. “I need a drink if we are about to have this conversation.”

Zhao Dong had more than a few words to say to that and Juhua chuckled, warm and sweet. “No, we’re not about to have this conversation,” he assured. “Not until you’re ready. Though he would like me to say something about your drinking. Apparently he fussed about it a lot when he was alive.”

There was a very obvious look of relief on his face that the monk couldn’t see. Of all the things that he didn’t need to do was have a conversation with his friend through the bundle of joy across from him. “You’re right I’m not and my drinking is just fine.” Zhao WeiSheng sighed. 

Juhua just giggled, especially when the kit latched onto his finger as though to punctuate Zhao WeiSheng’s words. “Just the messenger,” he said and the smile he leveled at the man across from him was warm and sweet. Well, leveled at his left ear, at the very least. “You have the power here, Zhao WeiSheng. I won’t start the conversation. You are the only one who knows when you’re ready. Deal?”

“Right.” Zhao WeiSheng responded in disbelief because what part of this whole situation was in his control? This monk just stepped right in, Zhao Dong was gone, and he’s cursed for just being there. Which made the whole situation worse for him. He took another bite of his soup. “Do you already have somewhere that you’re staying?”

“Yes,” Juhua said, happy about where he’d found. “That new inn that came up near the market. Do you know it? I don’t know the name, but they have  _ really  _ good honey tea. It’s run by a newlywed couple and smelled like game animals. The steward of the place kept saying something about all the animal skin rugs.”

“Ah, you mean the inn at the edge of town?” Zhao WeiSheng blinked, thinking about the couple and the inn. It was small and to his knowledge currently full. Maybe he’d gotten there before it was full? People were coming home for the winter. Gusu was known for its heavy winters that no one can get in after it sets in. 

Juhua shrugged. He wasn’t sure where it was, only that it was near the market and that the mares would lead him back safely. “It could be?” he said, thinking about it. “I don’t know the way your county is laid out. The last time I was in Gusu, I was seven. It feels… bigger? Like there’s more people, more buildings.”

“You’re from here?” Zhao WeiSheng inquired. He went to take another bite but found that he’d eaten it all. He made a small pouty face and caught himself. Thankfully, the monk couldn’t see it. “If you’re from here Bells, you should have remembered how our winters are. Let me at least get you some shoes before the blood I track is yours.” He turned his head and the kit’s ear tilted up at the sound and smell of Annchi coming down the hallway. He raised his voice to get her attention. “A-Chi, another?”

“Coming, glutton.” Annchi’s voice came through the door. “I’ll bring some more for you too Bhante.” 

“Oh, thank you mistress,” Juhua said, startled into a smile. He realized, only then, that he had finished his bowl and felt a bit hungry still. “And I’m not from Gusu. I only came here when my mother and a few of our Brothers did a pilgrimage to visit the Gusu Brotherhood. I’m from Henan province outside Yiling.”

“Ah, that makes sense with your barefoot loving ways.” Zhao WeiSheng laughed,not being able to keep it in like he’d stubbornly was trying to keep down, “My sister, Zhao Ah Kum, she goes barefoot almost everywhere. She’s actually from Yiling though. Come to think of it she has the same kind of energy as you.” 

“Nature child?” Juhua asked, brightening at the man’s laugh. Much like his wraith, the sound tickled into his chest, making him wiggle a bit. “If you want me to have shoes, you’ll have to help me. The only shoes I’m used to are sandals, and only sometimes.”

“Then we will stop at Master Pan’s. He will be able to fit you properly and if she can wear shoes occasionally so can you so don’t die from your Frozen and the Gusu ground.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, a renewed smile as the door opened with their seconds. He exchanged the bowls for Juhua. “There you go Bells.”

“Bells,” Juhua wiggled again happily, the name  _ zinging  _ through his heart. “I like it when you call me that. And thank you, Zhao WeiSheng. It smells good.” He lifted the bowl and breathed it in, even more grateful to have more. “Be assured I will do my best to earn this serving.”

“It’s all I know to call you since you’ve yet to give me your name. You’ve been calling me mine since you met me.” Zhao WeiSheng said, moving his hand through his hair to get his fringe out of his face. The smile remaining on his face made his lips tingle but he let it stay. It helped that the monk couldn’t see it. His kit was trilling and nipping at Juhua again.

“Well, you never asked,” Juhua pointed out, giggling in delight. He set his bowl down to play with the kit with both hands, mussing up the playful energy and making it sparkle with his own  _ qi.  _ “Call me Juhua, if you wish. Or Bells.”

Zhao WeiSheng was about to take another bite of his soup when he stopped. The noodle had been almost to his mouth but slipped from his chopsticks and landed back in the soup. “Wait...your parents named you after a flower?” He blinked though his parents hadn’t named him. Or if they did he couldn’t remember. All he remembered from him was them calling him boy or sometimes their son. His name now was the one that his first friend at the orphanage had given him. 

“I named myself Juhua after I had a vision of the destiny path I had to walk,” the man said proudly. “Chrysanthemums are symbols of small joys, warmth, and happiness in the world. They are also a tie to the dead. I thought it was fitting. The name my mother gave me is mine no longer, nor is the name given to me by my Brothers. I am just Juhua.”

“Well  _ Juhua _ ….” Zhao WeiSheng mused, trying the name out and felt a shiver go down his spine. His kit ruffled its fur in a similar fashion. He liked the name but at the same time. Really? He wanted to laugh and allowed himself an amused snort. To be childish because why not? “I think I will stick to Bells. You seemed to enjoy that more and have mentioned it twice.” 

“I do like it,” Juhua said with a smile. “You are the only one to call me Bells, so that makes it special. That’s why I like it.”

“Oh? That much I doubt. If anything that has to be your nickname that everyone has for you.” His gaze dropped to the staff then went back to his noodles. 

“It’s usually Mister Monk, or just Monk,” Juhua said, laughing now. It made a soft glow overtake all of his body. It was golden and made his breath appear as glittering stars. “Or  _ fairy _ by a particularly silly little boy I met.”

"He wasn't silly to call you that." Zhao WeiShang stated, eyes wide in awe. His kit moved to pat Juhua's chest to test if he was real or not. "You're a literal ball of sunshine, aren't you? That happiness you have shines out of your body or is that a side effect of the voices?" 

“No, that’s all me. They feed off it, though,” Juhua giggled. “As I said, I offered another path. The mares could either feed on resentful energy and remain sullied, or they can slowly regain their heavenly light by sharing mine.”

“Ah, I for one would have known which one to pick as well.” Zhao WeiSheng responded because it was the truth. No one wanted to be in pain when the solution was simple and that’s what resentful energy held onto. Not that he applied the logic to himself.

“Well, you’re welcome to follow me around. You have a wonderful aura to you,” Juhua said with a bright smile. Once more, his eyes were tracking where Zhao WeiSheng’s core was. When the kit chirped he giggled more. “And you, little kit. I’d be honored.”

“He’s going to want to stay the longer you glow like that.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, the smile coming back as his kit paped the monk’s chest again then bunted it. He didn’t know what to say about his aura.

“Is that supposed to discourage me?” Juhua asked with a laugh, which made his  _ qi  _ glitter again. His eyes squinted into little half moons with the force of his smile. 

“I never said that it did. Just that you’re going to get burned more.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, feeling stirring in his stomach. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. He took a sip of his tea and took another bite of his chongqing. 

“I don’t mind,” Juhua assured the kit and somewhat managed to boop the wraith’s nose. “Though it will make me stop glowing if you burn too much, little one.” He gave the kit a scratch under its chin before reaching for his bowl and eating. “This is really good. Thank you for bringing me here, Zhao WeiSheng.”

“You’re welcome, Bells. You’re welcome to come back. A-Chi will feed you.” Zhao WeiSheng said, softly. 

“I’d be honored to come back here. Maybe I can do something for her,” Juhua mused, sensing the woman had need of someone, but it was too unclear at the moment, so he wouldn’t push. She would come to him if she needed his services. 

“She’d be honored to have you. A-Chi is a good, kind woman.” Zhao WeiSheng praised his friend. Annchi had started her shop because she hadn’t seen a good one in a long time and spent her youth helping out the homeless with her father. So when she was able too she started the shop, made it reasonable, and was a good staple in the community. 

“She also has a good aura,” Juhua agreed wholeheartedly and was amazed that when he put the bowl down, it was empty. He had to sit back a little bit just to absorb the feeling of being that full. “Will you be going back to your headquarters once we’re done here?”

“No, I will be going to Master Cui’s first to make sure everything is completed then I will. Do you need me to take you to the inn?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, pouring some more of the tea into Juhua’s cup. “Or did you have other business that needed to be done?” 

“I think I’ll head back. The Frozen has dissipated her energy, so I can’t track her. Fresh start tomorrow,” Juhua said, patting the medallions in comfort when they made a soft, sad call. “And the mares will lead me there if you don’t want to be troubled with it. It is in the opposite way. But don’t worry,” he added, grinning at Zhao WeiSheng’s ear very happily, “I’ll  _ see _ you again soon.”

“That was terrible.” Zhao WeiSheng laughed once more. “I will take you after we get your shoes then I will go to Master Cui’s after I drop you off.”

“If you insist,” Juhua sighed, but it melted into a bright giggle of his own. “And how can it be terrible if it allowed me to hear you laugh again?” he asked with a sly curve of his brow as he carefully found his feet, the little kit in the crook of one arm, the walking stick in the other.

“If he is hot don’t let him in your stomach. That’ll hurt a lot.” Zhao WeiSheng stated as the kit stuck it’s tongue out at him. “He likes your friends too.” Though he didn’t get why. He pushed that thought aside and got up. He also had not missed how Juhua had mentioned his laugh. It’d been so long since he’d laughed, Zhao WeiSheng had forgotten the sound.

Juhua pulled in his  _ qi  _ and the glowed died away, though he still had a lightness in him that couldn’t be squelched. “I trust him not to hurt me,” he assured Zhao WeiSheng and turned to where he felt the door was. “Ready to go? And you realize I can’t pay for shoes. I don’t carry money.”

Zhao WeiSheng stood up at his full height and he was a head taller than Juhua. He peered down at him feeling his lips tick upwards again. “Who said you were going to pay for them?” Zhao WeiSheng stated, lifting his sword from the table. Though it wasn’t his to start with. It’d been given to him from Zhao Xian when they’d discovered the truth. It was Zhao Dong’s sword,  _ Baofengyu _ . “Hold onto my arm.”

Juhua set the kit on his shoulder and reached out for him, managing to find him by focusing on the man’s core. “That sword was his, wasn’t it?” he asked, hearing the blade sing. “She is pleased that you didn’t leave her alone. She likes knowing she can protect someone he considered precious.”

“Yes it was and I will not abandon her.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, the smile fading a little at the return of conversation towards Zhao Dong. It was true though that he wouldn’t leave the sword to collect dust. He didn’t use her often but to train. She’d been the blade to cut his hair. 

“She appreciates it,” Juhua said, sensing his mood dipping and switched track. “What do you call your little fox?” he asked and hoped for that lightness to return. “He’s got quite a presence. I’m expecting something princely.”

“Xing.” Zhao WeiSheng answered. He’d taken to just calling him spark because of his energy and sass being on point with who Zhao WeiSheng was as a person under all the layers. He moved a hand into his hair, an old habit from the long hair he’d used to leave partially up. 

“A perfect name,” Juhua said, pleased, and giggled as Xing headbutted his cheek. In his mind’s eye, he could see the movement Zhao WeiSheng was making and, of all things, it was the sword that answered his curious thoughts. “Did you recently lose your hair?”

“Yes, I was sparring for some of the recruits and to win I just cut my hair that she had a hold of.” Zhao WeiSheng said, dropping his hand. “It was shoulder length till I got a hold of some shears.”

“I bet it looks nice,” Juhua said in assurance. “It’s a touch of yourself, after all.”

“Really? I don’t think others agree. You’re growing yours out though.” Zhao WeiSheng almost reached over to flick the hair but his kit decided to bite the man’s hair. He was thankful it didn’t set fire to it with how excited it was. 

Juhua laughed, hearty and happy, and the kit glittered with a mixture of their  _ qi.  _ “It’s a mess, I’m sure,” he giggled. “At first it was strange not shaving my head, but I've come to like it, especially brushing it out in the morning. Less work, too.”

“It is and you need a good combing. You’ve got a knot of hair off to the side. Did you try to braid it? Or get a tie stuck?” Zhao WeiSheng asked as the kit tried to go up Juhua’s head to get to the knot.

Juhua blinked and felt where the kit was going. “Oh. Yes,” he said, a blush on his cheeks, even as he grinned. “Both. I’m still figuring out braids on my own head. And my last comb just broke.”

“Ah, I see.” Zhao WeiSheng huffed in amusement as the kit tried to undo the knot. “Your hair is fine and too thin right now to hold braids without the help of combs. So I would stick to short ribbons if anything.” He leaned over scooping the kit out before it decided to burn the man’s hair. 

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you,” Juhua said with a luminous smile. “It’s not like I need to be careful with it flopping in my face, anyway. I was mostly just curious about how braiding worked on hair that was my own. And I kind of like it touching my face? I’ve never felt it before. It feels nice.”

He shook out his hair, making it flop around his cheek and neck and he grinned up at Zhao WeiSheng, his bangs fully covering his eyes like he was a feral pony with an overgrown forelock. “How does it look now?”

“Like you’re a horse that needs to be brushed but I suspect you're fine not being.” Zhao WeiSheng teased.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, though I do like having my hair brushed,” Juhua teased back, his core wiggling happily in his chest sensing the other’s lightening mood. “Hopefully during my rounds in the market tomorrow, I can do someone a favor that lands me a comb.”

“Or you can just bathe, let it be a mess, and tomorrow  _ I’ll _ give you a comb.” Zhao WeiSheng sighed playfully as if he was put out. 

_ He’s not though. Don’t let him find you in the stables or he’ll whisk you away to the estate.  _ Zhao Dong said as he leaned with one arm over Zhao WeiSheng’s shoulder. 

_ I can hardly keep that from happening. And you said he’d help me, and that I can help him. Perhaps I am meant to go to the estate?  _ Juhua reasoned, his smile softening as he felt the depth of their connection and love. It was a kinship, even though blood did not tie them. Zhao Dong viewed Zhao WeiSheng as his little brother and the feeling was shared. It had not surprised Juhua in the least to know Zhao Dong was spending his afterlife as Zhao WeiSheng’s spirit guide and protector. Everyone needed someone watching over them and Zhao WeiSheng was blessed with a truly beloved guardian. Not that he knew that, but hopefully he’d come to feel it, once he was ready.

“Thank you, Zhao WeiSheng,” he said. “That would be very appreciated. I’ll do my best to get that bath so you’re not wasting a good comb on me.”

“Oh no, it’s not me wasting time, it’d be you. Combs and knots despite working out aren’t friends. Knotty dry hair is worse than wet knotty hair.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, “at least while wet there is hope.” 

“Then I’ll really do my best for a bath,” Juhua laughed at his fussing. He wasn't sure how he’d get one, but surely there was a way? Maybe he could dunk his hair into one of the water troughs? He’d done it before. “No need to worry. I will not dishonor your comb,” he giggled and shook his hair out again, letting his crinkled eyes show.

_ See that look on his face? He’s wondering right now if he’s making the right choice to let you go. _ Zhao Dong said at the pensive look on the other's face.  _ He’s got a good sense for possible fibs. _

“Does your room not have a tub? Not to insult the owners but you are welcome to come to my home. There you can have a bed, bath, and food.” Zhao WeiSheng offered, sensing the lack of assurance in the other's answer. It was hard to notice because of the happiness the other put out. 

“I can’t pay you for anything,” Juhua said sensibly, because he really couldn’t. “And no, there’s no tub. I don’t know where they’d put one in a stable. How funny, though. Can you imagine a tub in the loft over the horses?” He giggled just thinking about it.

_ You shouldn’t have said that _ . Zhao Dong cackled as a range of emotions flooded across Zhao WeiSheng’s face. The main one being concern. 

“Well, I am sure that the stable is warm enough for the horses and no, I don’t think there’s a way to put a tub there in the stables. So, after we’ve gotten your shoes, you’ll come back with me and that will make it easier in the morning when I go to the shop you’ll already be there.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, taking over the situation. The man clearly wasn’t prepared for Gusu winters.

“Only if you’re sure. I don’t mind the stables and I can get to the shop if you need me to,” Juhua said and the hand he had around Zhao WeiSheng’s arm squeezed a little. “But thank you, Zhao WeiSheng. Sorry to be so troublesome.”

“Of course I am sure or I wouldn’t have offered.” Zhao WeiSheng said, stubbornly but also with a tinge of shyness. He lived alone so no one was going to tease him about being a grump living with a literal ball of sunshine. 

_ He thinks he’s the burden and lives in his own residence on the grounds. They think he’s adorable. Most of his rotation members are women. He transforms into the smallest fox. That kit is the perfect representation of him, Juhua.  _ Zhao Dong smiled warmly.  _ He won’t take advantage either. _

Juhua nodded, smiling sweetly at the mental image of the tiny fox in question that Zhao Dong supplied for him.  _ I know he won't. He has a beautiful energy. I will treat him with utmost kindness, I promise. _

“I accept your offer,” he told Zhao WeiSheng with a happy look. “Thank you very much. As long as you don’t mind me in your space, I’ll be happy to be there. Just promise that the moment it’s too much, you tell me? I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“Of course I will tell you if that happens.” Zhao WeiSheng huffed once more like he was being put out. He ran a hand through his hair which made Zhao Dong laugh and poke his friend’s cheek.

_ Liar. That’s his tell. Right after he lies he messes with that hair of his _ . Zhao Dong chuckled,  _ also if he gets too stressed out, he turns into his fox.  _

_ I see,  _ Juhua hummed, then lifted the hand that was on Zhao WeiSheng’s arm to raise the little finger upwards. “Pinkie swear?” he said, smiling a bit. “Remember it’s bad karma to break a promise sealed with pinkie swears.”

“The children say otherwise. They say you die if you do.” Zhao WeiSheng snorted with a smile at the memory of the kids telling him that. “And they take it seriously.” He, to oblige the monk, let his pinkie wrap around Juhua’s. “I promise to try to be as honest about my feelings as possible.”

“I promise the same,” Juhua said, pleased. “And remember. Not even death will spare you from me.” He waggled his eyebrows at him before giggling, a bit of that glow coming back. “Sorry, that was terrible. True, but terrible.”

“You’re correct. That is terrible.” Zhao WeiSheng laughed, softly this time. It was like this the entire way to the shoemaker’s store. It didn’t take long for him to be fitted in the nicest practical boots. He let him know that the fur from the shop was supplied by his fellow sisters during their hunting trips.. But the monk hadn’t been for that. So he’d showed him the boots that were lined with wool. He seemed happy with that especially when the shoemaker said that the sheep that supplied the wool were very much alive and living their best life. 

After that they made their way back to Master Cui’s residence. He made sure the place was secure and looked like nothing had happened before locking the place up with his talisman’s. 

“Everything secure and I...would Master Cui like to have his family placed somewhere specifically?” Zhao WeiSheng asked because he couldn’t have them sent into one of the cemeteries here. While Nantong was across the river, the Zhao’s didn’t want to attract the attention of a large family being killed for the Lan’s to come snooping. That’s something that they didn’t need. 

“The wife’s family,” Juhua said after some mental shuffling. The spirits of the victims were still new and traumatized, and didn’t know how to connect easily, but Master Cui was very firm on his answer. “They will take them and burn them in full rites, but privately. They don’t trust outsiders, the Lans included. They will grieve quietly.”

“Alright then I will send word to their family immediately. Thank you.” Zhao WeiSheng said, somberly. THat was the worst kind of news to get from someone. While Master Cui hadn’t been the best man he was good to his family and friends. It was sad to see that someone did this and he needed to find out why. Everything always started petty then worked its way up to the Cui clan.

“There’s something else,” Juhua said, voice going low and serious. “I know you don’t believe, but there are real dark forces at work in this. The spirit I am following… she watched that slaughter. I feel like your killer was putting on a show. Like he was trying to coax her.  _ Impress _ her. I’ve seen it before.”

The medallions gleamed in the memory and he closed his eyes for a moment, soaking in what had passed. When his eyes reopened, he seemed more determined than ever. “There’s a chance he could be trying to get her under his control… or what he  _ thinks _ is his control. And that will be very bad for your home, Zhao WeiSheng. The Frozen is a resentful deity spirit. If this man thinks he can use her for harm, she will do that harm twice fold.”

“Isn’t that the way it goes? People should respect the divine and leave it alone.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, guiding the man off the grounds towards the Zhao estate which of course was just outside the city sprawled out like it’s own little city. “Are you against sword flying?” He asked peering down at Baofengyu. 

“No, not at all.” In fact, Juhua seemed more than a little excited by the idea. “I love flying, but only as long as our lady sword spirit is alright having me on.”

“She doesn’t mind.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, unsheathing Baofengyu. The sword was a work of art with it’s vine like engraving along the center from it’s hilt. It was a double sided blade. Baofengyu hoevered effortlessly as Zhao WeiSheng turned to Juhua, “Arms or back?”

“Back will be easiest since I have this,” Juhua said, tapping his staff and making the bells sing. “But if arms are easier for you, I can make it work.”

“No, it’s fine.” Zhao WeiSheng turned around and knelt. “Use Xing to guide you where I am.” At that Xing jumped out to be on his back as if to say  _ here I am _ . 

Juhua laughed and did as instructed, following the pull of energy to flop over Zhao WeiSheng’s back. He kept hold of his staff across the man’s front, hoping it wasn’t too in the way. “Will this work?”

“Yes, it will work.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, standing up fully. He moved them both with fox like ease onto the sword then they were off towards the Zhao estate. THe night air was cool and he was glad that the shoes were on the man’s feet. “Are you alright?” 

Juhua was grinning ear to ear. “Yes!” he called over the wind and laughed joyously to feel no ground below. He knew it was probably odd that a blind man felt so free in the open air, but he couldn’t deny the joy in his heart. He knew Zhao WeiSheng wouldn’t let him fall, and even if he did, he knew the mares would catch him. And that erased any chance of fear. “She’s so fast!” He praised the sword and felt her pride in his words, which only had him laughing happily into the man’s neck.

A shiver went down his spine that wasn’t because of the cold. Having someone at his neck like that felt odd and stirred those feelings in his stomach. He pushed them away and refocused on getting them home safely. It was a wonder to see the estate. His home was along the far east wall near the forest on the other side versus the water. “Don’t let go of me till I tell you.” He said as they neared the ground of his home. It was a simple two story home with the kitchen and sitting area downstairs with his bedroom and bathing room upstairs. Instead of walking through his small gate he landed them in the garden. 

_ He’s going to offer you take the room upstairs because he shifts in his sleep _ .  _ It’s big enough for you both if you are comfortable with that. _ Zhao Dong responded,  _ Otherwise he is going to sleep near the hearth. _

“Okay,” Juhua said to both of them and let the man carry him around. His toes curled in his boots happily. “I like the feeling here. It’s very warm and cozy.”

“I built this place with Dong-ge after I realized that I shouldn’t live with the others in the barracks.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, setting the man down and offering his arm after he sheathed Baofengyu. “I will lead you over a short bridge then into the yard before onto the porch.” 

“Okay,” Juhua said, taking his arm. His unseeing eyes flickered around as they walked and he could feel the truth in what Zhao WeiSheng had told him. Zhao Dong’s energies were here still alongside Zhao WeiSheng’s, weaving in and out of the walls like an echoing laugh. He smiled to feel it. “I don’t mind sleeping downstairs,” he said once they stepped up onto the porch, “if you want your privacy.”

“No, it will be better if you slept upstairs. I don’t mind sleeping by...down here because I will be in my other form. The bed would be the most appropriate for you.” Zhao WeiSheng stated. “Though stay down here while I go upstairs and prepare you a bath. Try to unlace those boots of yours.” He guided him to sit on a plush built in couch. 

Zhao Dong had been spot on. Juhua chuckled softly as he was fussed over. “Is the bed big enough for both of us?” he asked once he was sitting on the couch. “I don’t mind sharing.”

“It is but that isn’t the point. You probably want a  _ restful _ night’s sleep.” Zhao WeiSheng called over his shoulder before going upstairs. 

“I’m a deep sleeper!” Juhua called back before carefully setting his walking stick to the side and pulling his boots up to try to get them unlaced. It was slow going, but he managed it, and was happily barefoot and wiggling his toes when Zhao WeiSheng came back.

Zhao WeiSheng filled the tub with hot water and some oils to help get the grime out of the hair and skin that he couldn’t see. He laid out the smallest robes he owned. THey’d still be too big on the other man but they’d have to do. He also took down his bed before heading back downstairs. He’d taken off his own shoes and layers. “If you stand up and turn to your left then walk straight towards the sound of my voice.”

Juhua stood and shuffled over as directed, hands out to catch Zhao WeiSheng’s when he got close. “Did you hear me?” he asked, sensing the man’s uncertainty. “I’m a deep sleeper. I don’t mind sleeping with you.”

“I heard you and you should think about your words.” Zhao WeiSheng said sheepishly before carefully leading him upstairs. He stayed at the landing though. It was just as cozy up here as it was down stairs. There was another fireplace along one wall with the bath in front of it. The bed was along the other wall built into it with a gauzy canopy. “The bath is just beyond the fur at your feet. Beside the tub is a towel and when you get out, Xing will lead you to your clothes. Let me know if you want to come back down. I will make you some tea.” 

Juhua was confused at his earlier words, but nodded, sensing the man wanted some space. “Thank you,” he said and flexed his toes on the rug, trusting the instructions to get him where he needed to be. If he fell and broke his nose, well… at least the mares would have something to giggle about. “Is there a certain place you want me to put the clothes I’m wearing?”

“Just let them fall and I will pick them up and make sure they are washed before tomorrow.” Zhao WeiSheng called from the staircase. 

_ Told you. _ Zhao Dong grinned as he sat on the floor and looked around the room. 

“Okay!” Juhua called back and heard the man fully retreat downstairs. “Did I say something wrong?” he asked Zhao Dong, now that they were the only ones there. He carefully made his way his way down the rug, shrugging out of his clothes as he went. 

_ That he cares about people and that you’re growing on him. He’s one that needs a connection to let people into his heart. He’s not one of those I love you at first sight. _ Zhao Dong responded, laying down on the rug though he could no longer feel it. 

“...I don’t understand. I didn’t ask to court him. I just said I'd be open to sleeping with him, like you said,” Juhua said, mulling that over. Until it sort of hit him and he stiffened, turning as red as a tomato. “Oh.  _ oh!  _ He thought… oh dear.”

_ Probably at first he did because he misses those cues. He was sharing a room with Jian San and didn't realize that the poor man was head over hills for him. Jian San thought he felt the same way and sort of confessed but they didn’t have a connection. So Sheng-Sheng would shift at night being tense. That’s why he got this place _ . Zhao Dong explained. 

“That’s awful. Poor Zhao WeiSheng,” Juhua said, feeling around for the tub. He ended up more or less falling into the water, but he was rather pleased to have simply made it, and to have one, that he settled quickly. “I didn’t mean to upset him. I’ll talk to him once I’m done here,” He promised Zhao Dong before scooting down in the water and feeling it creep to his chin. He made a low, happy noise. “He is so kind. I wish I knew how to thank him for everything.”

_ Just be yourself. He might not get it at first. Most want something from him because he’s different now. _ Zhao Dong frowned,  _ He didn’t even understand what’d happened when it did. One minute he was checking on me, the next he was a fox. A scared fox who couldn’t shift back during the day. _

Juhua took that in quietly, seeing the visions that Zhao Dong was sending him. “Do  _ you _ think I want something from him?” he had to ask the spirit, given he was now Zhao WeiSheng’s guardian angel. 

_ Everyone wants something. Whether it be good or bad. We don’t make connections to people for nothing. Like us, I want you to help my brother know that he isn’t alone through talking to him for me. _ Zhao Dong responded.

Juhua smiled at that. “He’s not ready, but I promise I will when it’s time,” he said and sat back up a bit. “And I guess I wouldn’t mind calling him a friend. That’s not a bad want. I don’t have many friends as Juhua… well,  _ living  _ friends.”

He ducked into the water at that and cleaned himself thoroughly, before calling it good. He stood in a cascade of steam and moved to step out of the tub. First foot, success. Second foot?

With a yelp, he went flailing forward as his toes caught on the rim of the tub. He was on the rug for a single hop before he was careening into the bare floor. His training saved his face and he crashed on his side. It still hurt, but it was mostly funny, and he sighed as Zhao Dong erupted into laughter. “Oh  _ hush _ . It’s bad karma to tease a blind man, you know.”

“Bell’s are you okay? The tub didn’t break did it?” Zhao WeiSheng called up the staircase in a worried tone. 

_ Hey, I got my karma. You on the other hand? You’ve got a life to live and those boots aren’t going to save you everywhere. _ Zhao Dong cackled. 

Juhua sighed, but he couldn’t exactly argue that. “You’re right, that’s what I get for freaking him out,” he decided and slowly sat up. His shoulder was sore and one of his ankles was throbbing. He rubbed it idly. “Uh… I’m not sure?” he called back down. “I fell away from the rug; I don’t know where I landed. Just a second, I’ll figure it out!”

For some reason, that had Zhao Dong laughing more, as well as litle Xing, and he stuck his tongue at where he felt the spirits, then gingerly found his feet. His ankle immediately screamed and he bit his lip, but determinedly limped sideways until he felt the rug once more. He turned back where he thought the tub was and leaned over, managing to find it after a few more stumbles. “It’s fine!” he called down in happy relief, glad it wasn’t actually broken. 

“Doesn’t sound fine with all that limping and huffing. May I come up and inspect the damage? “ Zhao WeiSheng offered, stepping up on the bottom step. His sharp hearing had caught everything that the man had said in response. His face was red with embarrassment and that made him glad the man was blind. But Zhao Dong as a ghost wasn’t and the man wasn’t about to let this moment go. 

“The tub is fine,” Juhua reiterated and realized he was lost again. “And you can come up, but first… where did you say the clothing was again? Xing is laughing and so is Zhao Dong. I’m literally walking blind here.”

“Alright.” Zhao WeiSheng sighed. He took a second to regain his composure and headed upstairs. There sprawled out on his bear rug was the man. He looked pitiful with the redness on his arm and his legs. “You skinned the side of your leg. So let’s get the top on you so I can…” Zhao WeiSheng began but trailed off with an amused huff as the kit took off flying into Juhua’s leg to start healing torn skin. He winced as the kit was probably hot with excitement at helping as he approached to help him up. 

“Ah, ah!” Juhua quickly lifted a finger and stopped the kit, even though his aim was off to the left of where the wraith actually was. “Cool first, please,” he said, feeling the heat. “Remember, hot hurts.” Obediently, he felt Xing cool down and lowered his hand once he felt his little friend start to pout. “Alright, have at it.”

He giggled at the tickle of the kit romping into his skin. “Silly… and thank you,” he smiled where he felt Zhao WeiSheng’s core. “I think I sprained my ankle too, sorry.” 

“It’s alright, though he’s going to be focusing on your cut. We can wait a bit for the ankle but first let’s get you dry and over to the bed.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, going for the towels he’d forgotten to lay out. At least Juhua hadn’t seen that he’d forgotten. 

“Hold out your hand and I will help you up as you hold onto me.” He instructed. 

Juhua did so, though the mention of the bed had him blushing a bit. “Zhao WeiSheng?” he started, fidgeting his hands. “Before we do that, I need to apologize. I didn’t mean to upset or fluster you. I promise I’m not here to force you into anything. My offer to share the bed was sincere. I understand fully if you rather sleep separately, and if that is the case may I sleep downstairs?”

“It took me a moment to realize that you had no idea what you meant at first but the answer is still no. You’ve injured yourself now. If I was willing to sleep separately, you’d still get the bed. I won’t be human anyways to enjoy it.” Zhao WeiSheng answered as he helped dry the man off. Then used his  _ qi _ to make the robe top come to them since they were too far from the bed. It was indigo dyed silk. It looked good on the other and he already had half a mind to just give it to him for helping him with this case.

“Well, that’s the reason I'd want to be downstairs if you don’t want to share,” Juhua giggled, his slight glow returning at feeling the man relax. “I tripped while getting out of a bathtub. Do you really want this blind man waking you up by falling down the stairs? Knowing my graceful self, I’d hit every step with my face all the way down. That’d be a sight.”

“Ah but Bells. There’s a  _ whole _ kitchen and family room downstairs. You are far better up here.” Zhao WeiSheng laughed. It warmed him a little to see the man giggle and laugh again. “Besides, you aren’t hobbling anywhere with that ankle as swollen as it is.”

Juhua huffed playfully, his cheeks puffing, but he was giggling again quick enough. “Are you saying I can’t be trusted anywhere on my own?” he teased and smoothed his hands down the silk on his chest. He hummed happily at how soft it was. “Because you’re probably right.”

“Hence the glass in your foot? The bath tub? Too soon?” Zhao WeiSheng laughed again, this one more heartier when Juhua swatted at his shoulder.

“I can’t say that when you’re laughing again,” Juhua said, pouting in his general direction. “You laugh like that and I’ll agree to anything. And you’re not wrong,” he admitted with a bit of a sway. “I know I’m a fish out of water here. I’m still finding my way in the world. This is my life now, I just have to find my rhythm.”

He winced and lifted his swollen foot. “Obviously I’m not there yet.”

“No, but you will. Have you thought about what you’ll do with your life after you have them all?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, kneeling to inspect the leg as he sat the man on the bed. His hands gently lifting the swollen ankle and foot.

“Find a peaceful place and live there,” Juhua admitted, unresisting to the touch. He winced as his foot shifted, but he was smiling at Zhao WeiSheng. “A place where they can heal. I hope that I can give them enough of my spiritual energy for them to return to their divinity as they deserve, and that I can do it in the rest of this lifetime.”

“Ah, so the private life. Not one of a monk practicing again? Or is that something you hadn’t given thought to?” Zhao WeiSheng continued as he reached under the bed for a box of bandages which spoke of his own life choices.

“I can’t go back,” Juhua said softly, sadness, but also acceptance in his tone. “I told you, I am no longer that person. My life belongs to the spirits now. It’s what I was created for.”

“I’m sorry that you can’t go back. I don’t want to ever feel that again. I thought when I was cursed that I wouldn’t be able to be near my family here.” Zhao WeiSheng shared, moving to sit down as he wrapped Juhua’s leg after using a little of his _ qi _ to help with the swelling. “I think this is the life I _ was _ created for too.”

“It is,” Juhua said, all confidence, and he reached out his hand. He managed to bump under Zhao WeiSheng’s chin and slid his hands up to the man’s hair. His smile was immediate. “You are where you’re meant to be. This is where you will build your life. I can feel your roots here and I can see them only growing. You are home, Zhao WeiSheng.”

Zhao WeiSheng stilled and he felt his cheeks heating up at the simple touch. “T-Thanks.” He stumbled and winced, sitting back to let the man’s hand slip from his hair. He moved to grab the trousers. “Did you want to sleep in the top only or did you want the trousers?” 

_ Oh, he’s gonna make a run for the tea. _ Zhao Dong snickered, poking his friends cheek. 

“I’ll just leave these here for you and go get the tea.” Zhao WeiSheng said as he stood up.

“Uh… thanks,” Juhua said, though the man was already down the stairs. He giggled and pulled the trousers on, if only because he felt Zhao WeiSheng would appreciate it, then scooted to the far side of the bed. Xing hopped out of his leg and he wiggled his fingers to entice the kit to play and wrestled with him while propping up his foot.

Xing happily obliged the man’s request and jumped out to play and nip at the man’s hand. This time it understood that it needed to be lukewarm for Juhua to play with him the best. Zhao WeiSheng came back upstairs with laughter bubbling up his throat at the feeling of his kit being so playful. 

“You’re going to spoil him.”

_ Technically he’s spoiling you _ . Zhao Dong chuckled. He peered down to see that Zhao WeiSheng had made him peach tea. 

Juhua chuckled too and mussed the kit playfully into the bedding. “He deserves some spoiling. As do you,” he said, smelling the sweet tea. He perked up immediately. “Is that peach?”

“Yes, it is.” Zhao WeiSheng mused. “I thought you’d like something sweet versus the plain tea that I have.” He brought the cup over to Juhua. Zhao WeiSheng hadn’t missed how the man had chosen to put the trousers on. He was grateful for that because he didn’t want to scratch him in his sleep. It was bad enough that he’d get his fox hair out of him. Zhao WeiShang rubbed his head still feeling Juhua’s fingers. 

“Thank you. I love peach tea,” Juhua grinned and sipped it with a happy hum. He could sense the man’s unease again, his shyness, and reached out with his core to soothe him. “As I said before, I am a very deep sleeper,” he promised, patting the other side of the bed so the man could get comfortable. There was plenty of room, he could feel. “I don’t move around much, either. My friends will wake me if danger is nearby, but otherwise you’ll probably think there’s a log in your bed.”

He giggled as Xing hopped into his lap and carefully lowered his tea so the wraith could sniff it. “And thank you again for helping me, even though you didn’t need to. Sorry for all the trouble.”

“You’re welcome and there's no need to apologize. It’s not like you are actually causing me any.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, moving to clean up the room. He would shift after he washed the clothes. Perhaps he could send word for someone to bring the monk some new clothes. He generated another wraith and sent them for the tailor’s quarters. “Um, Bells. Did you know that your robes are quite thin?” 

“Yes,” Juhua said easily and shrugged. “It is the way of monks to go with the least. I’m not a monk anymore, but it’s all I had to bring with me, and all I had to wear for the last year.”

“I sent one of Xing’s sparks to go to our tailor. They will bring you new clothes. If I do wash these on the washing board I am afraid some of the places will rip.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, walked over to the bed to let the man feel the fabric. “Do you feel it?”

Juhua could and he was honestly a little sad to know it was time to say goodbye to one of the last tethers to his old life. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, then offered a tiny smile to Zhao WeiSheng’s shoulder. “Well, all things come to an end. Feel free to rip them up. If there’s some good fabric left to be useful, I offer it freely. If not, then you may throw them out.”

“There might be some salvaging.” Zhao WeiSheng smelt the man’s sadness at the mention of the robes being discarded. “I just don’t have that kind of skill. That is left to Madam Tian.” 

“If she can, then that would be good. It’s still soft,” Juhua said and sipped his tea. A near meditative state immediately flooded over him to calm his painfully aching heart and help him remember that nothing was permanent. He should be more thankful that the clothes had lasted  _ this  _ long. “It’s a credit to the maker that they’ve served me on my journey and then some. But i’m worried. I can’t pay you for new clothes.”

“You don’t need to pay me. It’s communal. The fabric and fur is purchased for everyone.” Zhao WeiSheng said, moving to take the robes to wash them as gently as possible in the tub after putting in clean water. Then he hung up the robes on a small rack near the hearth. “I am going to wash up as well then shift. So you can be prepared.” 

“Okay,” Juhua said, back to playing with Xing. the empty tea cup was on a nightstand the wraith had happily pointed out. He shifted down the bed to lay down and got comfortable on his back, eyes already closing. Still, he danced his fingers around for the kit to chase.

There was a splash of water and some shifting of silk. He made sure to hang the robes and trousers before he shifted. The all too familiar tingle as his body went from six feet tall to a little over a foot tall. His fur was a soft red with pink splotched nose. Zhao Dong couldn’t help but let out a brotherly coo.

_ He’s coming. Roll to your left and reach for the edge of the bed _ . Zhao Dong instructed as Zhao WeiSheng slowly padded over to the bed. His ears barely peeking over the side. He put his paws on the side of the bed and leaned up to peek up on the bed. His tail swished curiously as he waited to see what Juhua was going to do.

Juhua was confused, but did so, not sure why he was being told to do it.  _ Like this? _

Immediately soft yet calloused fingers touched a soft wet nose. Zhao WeiSheng let out a trill and his ears flicked. He had leaned away at first but then moved forward when Juhua wiggled his fingers. Zhao WeiSheng tilted his head, giving the other more of his face to touch. 

_ Feel it? _ Zhao Dong chuckled. I wish you could see it.  _ He’s cute like this _ . 

_ He’s cute all the time,  _ Juhua smiled and continued to gently pet the fox he could feel. “Ready for bed?” he asked, voice low with sleepiness, and yawned to accentuate the point, though he didn’t stop the slow circles he was massaging between Zhao WeiSheng’s ears.

Zhao WeiSheng nodded and made a little keen sound at the answer. Sadly in this form he couldn't actually answer the man. He could only make his animal noises. Zhao WeiSheng moved away before jumping onto the bed. He circled a few times on his side of the bed then plopped down to curl further into himself. 

Juhua shifted onto his back again and got cozy, breathing out in contentment. He reached out his hand to gently pet Zhao WeiSheng again. “Let me know if I or my friends wake you up or anything. I’m usually a log, but who knows what they can do while asleep?”

And with that, he settled his hands on his stomach and closed his eyes, his sleep meditation taking over to drive all thoughts away. Then he was out like a light, softly snoring, a tiny smile on his face.

Zhao WeiSheng didn’t know what to say to that if he could. Since he couldn’t then he just let it go. The monk didn’t know but he probably wouldn’t be sleeping well throughout the night. He still occasionally had nightmares about his transformation In that he turned into a mess of whines and kicking. Zhao WeiSheng sighed and scooted farther towards the edge of the bed and kept himself curled up. 

🦊🦊🦊

It was only his mental clock that let him know what the time was, and that it was early morning. Given it was winter, the sky outside was still dark and chilly. Juhua could sense the sleepiness of the county like an extra blanket over him and he basked in it as he slowly let his mind turn on again.

He became slowly aware of something on his chest and side, something fuzzy and with a naturally quick breath and heartbeat. An animal, and he felt a prickle of confusion before he moved his hand and felt the ur. Ah, right. Zhao WeiSheng. He smiled and lightly petted the fox while yawning hugely, in absolutely no rush to get up.

Zhao WeiSheng had heard the difference in Juhua’s heartbeat the moment that the man had woken. But he was still too sleepy to care. He’d woken up in the middle of the night and had to go investigate. Turns out that there were some of the disciples practicing their night hunting and wandered too close. He returned to the bed to find there was mist coming from Juhua’s mouth because of his spirits. So he’d done all that he could for the medium and plopped right down on him. He could at the very least offer some body heat. He let out a little sniffle and his tail swished as his thoughts were brought to the present with Juhua petting him. 

Juhua nodded and yawned again, sleepily massaging circles in Zhao WeiSheng’s shoulder. “I agree,” he said to the little sound the fox made and his eyes closed as he shuffled down into the bed more. “Sorry to wake you so early, old habit. Good morning.”

In response to the pets that he received he wiggled a bit. His paws kneaded only a little before he resettled making more of his sniffling voices. He closed his eyes again.

_ Told you that he was cute.  _ Zhao Dong chuckled from where he lay on the bed beside Juhua.

_ I didn’t disagree,  _ Juhua huffed in amusement. It turned into a warm chuckle when Zhao Dong supplied him a mental image of when he was alive, mussing that cute fox face.  _ Though I’m surprised he came over to me.  _

_ You were misting in your sleep.  _ Zhao Dong supplied him with more images of his past life.  _ He didn’t know what to do. So he did what he thought was best. Despite the fur this is the real him. He’s been cursed since he was six. _

Juhua nodded at that, feeling the depth of the curse.  _ But he has some sort of cure in him now that allows him to shift at will,  _ he mused and began massaging the base of one of those fuzzy ears. He smiled to feel the fox shiver in delight. “Thank you for keeping me warm, Zhao WeiSheng.”

Zhao WeiSheng made a happy noise and booped his nose against Juhua’s chin as his tail swished. The feeling was so nice and he liked his ears being rubbed. He’d love to thank him. 

_ Yes, Granny gave it to him. Used to be he didn’t get to shift back at all till nightfall. Now he can at will. It’s this rotation that he’s human during the night. _

_ Makes sense,  _ Juhua mused and lifted his other hand to sleepily muss the fox’s cute face between his hands, an echo of how Zhao Dong did it, though it was much slower and ended up in more rubs to the ears. “Shall we keep sleeping?” he asked, yawning again. His ankle was starting to throb and he realized it had tilted off the bed. He drew up his knees to cross his hurt foot over so it was elevated. “Monk life starts early, but we don’t have to.”

Zhao WeiSheng thought about it. He could smell the discomfort on Juhua as he mussed with his face. Zhao WeiSheng’s tail swished happily at the rubs to his ears. He was still quite sleepy and he wanted to sleep more. So he inched up to tuck his face near Juhua’s chin to boop it. 

_ Sleep wins. _ Zhao Dong laughed.

“I agree,” Juhua said again, smiling to feel the tiny nose. He tucked his arm around the fox to support him and relaxed, letting his legs straighten back out, though he kept them crossed for his ankle. He yawned and his meditations started up again, easing through his body and mind. “Sleep.” Zhao WeiSheng’s ear flicked at the command but did as instructed. It was easy to fall asleep to the even breathing of Juhua.

It wasn’t till he felt the stirring of his body wanting to turn back to human did Zhao WeiSheng get up. Good thing that Juhua really was a heavy sleeper. So he was able to get off of him then change into his clothes to go make them some food. It was still morning so he made breakfast. He made the monk some omelets, zongzi, cut fruit, cheese chunks, a few grilled vegetables, and some blueberry lemon bread from yesterday with some butter. He didn’t put any meat on the tray that was going to be upstairs. Zhao WeiSheng paused tilting his head as he heard the difference in Juhua’s heartbeat and breathing shifted.

“Smells good,” Juhua said, knowing he was alone upstairs, but still the smell was wonderful. He smiled and sat up, hair a mess and eyes droopy. He felt around for the edge of the bed to swing his legs over and winced as his ankle twinged. He pulled it into his lap to soothe it back down in a rush of  _ qi.  _

The quiet gave him a moment to take stock of his spirits. Thankfully, the mares were content and calm, and though that meant the Frozen was undetectable still, it also meant they were happy, and that’s what really mattered to him. Zhao Dong’s energy also felt content and warm where it had followed Zhao WeiSheng downstairs, and he smiled to feel it, praying that, one day, Zhao WeiSheng would be able to sense his friend was still very much standing with him, and would always be there to guide him.

“Do you want me to come down?” he called, not sure what the plan for breakfast was. His staff was downstairs, so that would mean walking, well,  _ blind,  _ but he'd do it if needed. Hopefully without breaking his face, even. 

“No, no. Just stay up there. I have a table I can set out. Unless you’d rather come down here. Then I will go up and get you.” Zhao WeiSheng asked over his shoulder.

“Whatever is easier!” Juhua giggled, not caring which option they went with. He’d eaten in very weird places before, so it hardly mattered as long as he got to eat something. 

Zhao WeiSheng finished putting the food on the tray then changed his mind. He wanted to eat down here at the table that he’d built with Zhao Dong. It’d been meant for him to have more over but since Zhao Dong’s death he’d just been more distant. He set everything out except the tea. Zhao WeiSheng would take that off when he got Juhua downstairs. 

“I am coming. You can just sit on the bed. I need to rewrap your foot too. Oh and your robes came.” He added at the end as he stepped up on the landing. “Do you want me to lay them on the bed or help you dress once more? These are more our training style which is a breathable inner robe with one outer robe and trousers. “

_ OOOh, that’s going to look nice. They are shades of teal and burgundy _ . Zhao Dong said, supplying the images.

They really were pretty.  _ I’ve never worn those colors,  _ he mused at Zhao Dong before tilting his head where he felt Zhao WeiSheng was. “Can you help me?” Juhua asked, confused about how a few pieces went together. “Zhao Dong is showing me, but it’s not a style I know. At all. Knowing me, it’d end up backwards somehow.”

“These are made by Madam Tian while she is working on your other robes.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, stepping up close. “Want to undress by yourself and get your trousers on?”

“Okay,” Juhua agreed, knowing he could do that much. The robes he was wearing were big and already sliding off him. It was little trouble to get them off entirely. The trousers too almost immediately fell around his ankles when he untied the stays. 

He felt around for the trousers Zhao WeiSheng had meant and smiled when they were handed to him. “Thanks,” he said, carefully stepping into them. He almost fell over only once, which he considered a win, and tied them. “Your Madam Tian has a good eye. These fit really well,” he praised and limped forward a few steps, ready for the rest to come on. “Where do you want me?”

“To not try to walk on the ankle that is swollen. Please wait there. I will get the stool.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, getting the stool that’d he’d built to be a stand but it was too bulky to go in the cubby it was meant for. He helped Juhua onto the stool then guided Juhua to hold out his arms a bit. He put on the teal muslin robe with a burgundy silk over robe that had a golden sheen. The sash was burgundy with golden beaded embroidered snakes on them. “The arms are a little long but they are fitting you well.”

“I like them,” Juhua said, a bit in awe. He had never felt this fabric before. It felt expensive and almost decadent, though that thought only had Zhao Dong laughing at him. “What is this?” he asked, fingering his sleeves. “It’s soft.”

“The inner layer or the outer layer, Bells?” Zhao WeiSheng asked curious as to the source of the snort that Juhua made.

_ Yeah, Bells, which layer. _ Zhao Dong laughed.

“Every layer,” Juhua huffed, puffing his cheeks at Zhao Dong’s snickering. “It's not cotton or wool. That’s the only fabric I’ve ever worn,” he explained to Zhao WeiSheng. He lifted his sleeve. “What is it? I like it, but it feels far too rich for me. Are you sure it’s okay for me to be wearing it?”

“Of course I am sure or I wouldn’t have given it to you.” Zhao WeiSheng said, sincerely. He stepped into Juhua’s space, taking the other’s hand. He guided them to each fabric letting the other feel it. “This is muslin and it’s plain fabric that's breathable and easy to dye. The outer robe is silk. It’s more pricy but it has no design other than a sheen. So it’s more like one or two gold ingots. Your sash is the teal muslin again with gold leaf pressed beads that are in a design of a snake. This is the most expensive thing you have on. But it’s like three ingots by itself. Your trousers are double lined muslin.”

“That…” It was mind boggling, really. He couldn't even imagine that much money. “My clothes before were bought with a  _ copper,”  _ he sputtered, appalled and thrown. “How can I wear these? What if I rip them?” The very idea had him panicking. “What if I spill my tea? What if-”

“Then we will wash the robes like normal? I’ve ripped, bloodied, and burned robes. So I think tea is the least of our worries.” Zhao WeiSheng chuckled, then leaned down without saying anything to lift him into his arms.

Juhua squeaked, but it effectively cut off his racing thoughts. He held on with a bit of a pout at the man’s chuckling. “If you say so,” he said, still uncertain, but let the man carry him off. It’d take some getting used to, but if Zhao WeiSheng said it was fine, then it had to be. “I’m glad they can be washed. That’s good. I’d hate to ruin such lovely things.”

“It’s funny you’re worried about your robes and the sheets currently on the bed are worth fifteen ingots. You didn’t feel it but the top comforter is lined with velvet and golden threading while the rest of the sheets are silk.” Zhao WeiSheng informed him as he carried him downstairs. He sat him carefully on his seat at the table before going to get the tea.

“I…” Juhua went white and felt more than a little dizzy. Zhao Dong cackling at him didn’t help. He covered his face with his hands and swayed a little, groaning. “...I think I’m going to pass out…”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, softly. He brought the tea pot over and gently lowered Juhua’s hands. “Just think how many I ruined before I learned to control myself. Now, your food is in its own dish. Follow the scent or if you want Xing to show you, summon him out.” 

Juhua sighed, but nodded and felt around for his bowl. His mood perked back up as realized what all was in there. “Did you make this?” he asked, sniffing it happily and going for his chopsticks. He clacked them together after his first bite and closed his eyes in bliss. “Thank you. You’d make a good husband.”

“Yes, I did and I doubt that I will be. Most people don't want to marry a fox.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, truthfully. He hadn’t thought that would be something for him. How did one bring up in conversation? Oh hey, guess what? I sometimes shift into a fox and I mostly do it at night to keep the energy from the curse from building up. He’d done that as a teenager and spent a week as a fox.

“If that is what holds them back, then they didn’t deserve you in the first place,” Juhua said to that around a bite of food. “Not everyone minds the fox thing, you know. You just have to find someone like that.”

“And what of you? Does your new private life include that since you bring up me having a husband. Would you want a wife or husband of your own?” Zhao WeiSheng asked in return as he poured them tea. Once again he’d made a pot of sweet peach tea. He slid the cup over and gently lifted Juhua’s hand to the cup. 

Juhua smiled to feel it and considered the question. “Yes, I do,” he said. “It’s part of why I gave up the monk life. I want to know what love can be. I’m not actively looking, though. What will happen, will happen.”

He lifted the cup to his lips for a long, slow sip, and his lashes fluttered in delight. “I will tell you I don’t mind the fox thing, for the record. You are who you are, and your light on this earth is very precious and beautiful. You have a good soul. I hope that, when the time comes to part ways, we will stay connected. You are special, I can tell, and not because of your curse, but what is in your heart. You have a lot of love to give, never forget that.”

“So do you and I am more than sure by the time we are done with this case we will be good friends.” Zhao WeiSheng smiled warmly at him. “I’m complaining about shifting and you have spirits to take care of. A little more to your right or you’re going to tip the plate.”

Juhua adjusted himself and nodded in thanks. “They take care of me too,” he shrugged, because it was true enough. Reaching for one of the medallions, he held up the gray one with ease, even though he could not see the color. “Would you believe me if I told you I’ve had this one with me since I was a child?”

Zhao WeiSheng peered down at the medallions. His eyes shifted so that he could use his vulpine vision. The medallion was glowing grey and he was able to smell the burning smell of fire. His gaze flicked up to Juhua. “I can believe you Bells. I’ve been cursed since I was six. So you having a medallion with the ability to host a divine spirit isn’t too surprising.”

_ He does believe you _ . Zhao Dong responded, sitting beside Juhua. He sent Juhua the image of Zhao WeiSheng as he was looking at him with his glowing golden eyes.

Juhua smiled and reached out, his hand gently touching Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek. “Your eyes are different,” he said, tilting his head, then, after a moment, gently removed the medallion from around his neck. “And I know you believe me, but you don’t believe it’s the Nightmares. Still, you’re not wrong. This is a divine spirit named the Ashen.”

He laid the gray medallion in Zhao WeiSheng’s hand and it glowed, the smell of ash overtaking the air between them. “When I was seven, a monk made a pilgrimage from a Brotherhood from the land of Yunmeng. He’d heard that I had been born with a gift and was convinced that I was meant, not for a life as a Brother, but to help the Mares reunite. That I had been born with heavenly light and that would aid me. That I existed to end their rampage.”

He pulled off another and laid it on the table, this one red and with a very strong smell of death and blood. “The Bloody,” he explained, sensing Zhao WeiSheng recoil a bit from her. “I found her in the ruins of the Nightless City in Qishan, behind Wen Ruohan’s throne. She was the second one and the farthest I had to go before the Frozen. I needed her with me to get the Shadow out of the Burial Mounds in Yiling.”

He laid the final, black medallion on the table and a waft of decay and resentful energy coiled off of it in the high scream of a wounded horse. The other two glowed as though to calm her, and she did settle, though was obviously the wildest one of the three. 

“They care for you and each other a lot.” Zhao WeiSheng said after seeing everything. His eyes were still glowing not just from the information but also from the touch. He could still feel the other’s hand on his cheek. He reached up to touch it. “They are anticipating being together again.”

“I am glad to be the one destined to do it,” Juhua smiled at the touch. “And you are a part of it now. They accept you and like you,” he assured, grinning happily. “Mostly because the Ashen does. She’s been with me the longest, so she’s the lead mare, so to speak. If she likes you, then the others follow, if that makes sense.”

“It does make sense. They are a herd and you’re a part of it. I am honored to even be considered.” Zhao WeiSheng said, sheepishly. He ran his hand through his hair. 

_ Oh, he did it again. Running the hand through the hair. This isn’t a lie but the nervous, bashful side of him. He’s always had a fear of not being accepted or truly liked. _ Zhao Dong explained,  _ That came from his rotten parents. He’s never lost it _ . 

“Not just considered. Fully in,” Juhua promised, warm at the knowledge that Zhao Dong was giving him, though his heart did dip in sadness at the mention of his parents being cruel. “There’s another reason I wanted you to feel them and get to know them. When one of their sisters is apart and nearby, they  _ react.  _ Today, as we investigate, I ask that you keep an ear on them. The chances are good that once the Frozen is stirred back up, it means your killer is up to something.”

“In?” Zhao WeiSheng tilted his head confused as to what he’s done to be even considered in. He’d not done anything special. He nodded though in understanding that he needs to keep an ear out for them. “I will…” He said after he realized he hadn’t addressed the rest of what Juhua said.

_ Can you just picture him in his fox form? Those ears? _ Zhao Dong said, noticing that Zhao WeiSheng had lit incense for him so he was able to pick up the food for him. He took a bite of an egg and could taste it. He hummed happily.

Juhua chuckled and his fingers lightly flexed on Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek. “Fully in the herd,” he reiterated. “I said it last night, but you didn’t have to help me. I was in the way, as you said. You could have ignored me entirely. Yet you helped me instead. You gave me a place to stay, a bath, food, and understanding. You don’t fully believe me about the Nightmares, but that hasn’t stopped you from caring. They like you for that and want you with us. You are a part of what we have made now.”

“It’s not about me believing…” Zhao WeiSheng responded, blinking at how freely the other just reached for him. He turned his cheek where Juhua had glanced. He flushed, figuring that it had to be Zhao Dong talking to Juhua. He let out a snort. His cheeks heated up as he spoke to the ghost he couldn’t see. “I think I got adopted again …” 

_ Yep!  _ Zhao Dong cackled, eating another zongzi.  _ And he does believe you. He’s just being stubborn and not saying it.  _

“He says you have, as do I,” Juhua laughed, glowing with it. He gave Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek a pat, then carefully took back all the medallions to loop them back onto his neck. They glowed, happy to be together, and settled in contentment. He felt for his chopsticks and bowl again. “Can you feel his presence?”

“I can smell his happiness. He’s approving of this.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, swallowing down the tinge of guilt at not being able to share this moment with him. His eyes back to their normal brown. Zhao WeiSheng still felt Juhua’s hand on his cheek. “I just….”

_ Nothing. It wasn’t your fault and all you had was your instinct. If I was you I’d have felt the same thing you did, Sheng-Sheng. I don’t blame you for having doubts. _ Zhao Dong stated, leaning in to touch the man’s arm. 

Juhua softened, feeling his heart constrict with their shared grief and love, and reached for Zhao WeiSheng again, food forgotten. “I know you’re not ready, but I think you need to hear something,” he murmured, his core gently cradling the other’s like a soft hug. “He just said it wasn’t your fault. That you were right to trust your instinct. He said he would have done the same in your place. He doesn’t blame you for doubting, Sheng-Sheng.”

Zhao WeiSheng felt his eyes start to burn as he heard Juhua call him by his childhood nickname from Zhao Dong. His eyes fluttered shut and leaned back away from them both to cover his face. He felt overwhelmed like he knew he would if he actually spoke to Zhao Dong. As the tears started to fall his eyes shifted back feeling the presence that he’d felt since Zhao Dong had died wrapped around him. 

_ Sheng-Sheng it really is alright. You’ve got to forgive yourself but know that I do forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive. _ Zhao Dong soothed, wrapping an arm around him. 

“There’s nothing to forgive, but he still forgives you,” Juhua said, then moved to give them both some space. He stood, unsteady on his feet, and grabbed the bowl, drawn to the echo of bells from his staff, further removing himself from the pair that needed their time. 

He found the couch with the help of the mares and sat down to eat, tears in his own eyes as he felt Zhao WeiSheng start to give into that grieving he hadn’t allowed himself. Still, he smiled, knowing it needed to happen, and quietly ate until the man was ready to come back to him.

Zhao WeiSheng sat there allowing himself to cry and just speak with the spirit of his friend and brother. The food thankfully was unique in that they were charmed to keep food and drinks at the right temperature until the dishes were empty. “If you’d like to come over now. I won’t burst into tears I promise.” Zhao WeiSheng stated. 

_ He might. _ Zhao Dong teased, bumping shoulders with Zhao WeiSheng. 

Juhua smiled and stood, leaning heavily on his walking stick. He swayed back over to the table with his empty bowl. “That was good,” he said happily, though his expression was soft in concern. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes, I will be. Thank you, Bells.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, moving to put more food into the bowl. He could smell the hunger and concern which made him smile. “Eat more. Today is going to be long.”

Juhua winced as he sat down, his ankle throbbing from the walk, but his smile was quick to return. “I take it you have a plan then?”

“Yes, we are going to go to the shop and see if anything was taken.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, nodding as he sat a new plate of food in front of Juhua. He smelt and saw the discomfort on the monk’s face and leg. As soon as Juhua sat down, Zhao WeiSheng moved around the table to take hold of the man’s leg. He put it in his lap then lifted up the trouser leg to be able to undress the ankle. Zhao WeiSheng used his  _ qi _ to help get the swelling to go down. After that he let Xing go back into the man’s ankle ordering him to stay to focus on healing the ankle as he redressed the ankle.

Juhua nodded, giggling to feel Xing play under his skin. “Thank you,” he said, curling his toes as he took a bite of food. “Are you expecting something to be missing?”

“That can help us wither down the list of people that would have access to his house. You said that he told you that he’d not recognized him but they seemed to know him and his family. “ Zhao WeiSheng stated, getting up to wash his hands then went back to sit at the table. He poured Juhua another cup of tea between eating more of his partially eaten zongzi. “If they didn’t then we need to rethink the murders.”

Juhua considered that and felt the mares react. He did his best to focus on the memories Master Cui had given him, about the strangeness of the man’s face. “I… am getting a really weird feeling,” he admitted to Zhao WeiSheng. “Whoever this is, he has a…” He moved his hand in front of his face a few times. “Moving appearance? Does that make sense? Like he can change what he appears to be.”

“Yes, that’s what I was basing my theory on. The person doing the murders is using a glamour talisman. That’s why the witnesses can’t place him. It’s because he is changing his appearance.” Zhao WeiSheng said, moving to take a drink of his tea. “Those are difficult to make and be effective. So it will make it actually easier to find if there is a connection to the shop. You can’t really hide that amount of energy.”

“That’s good,” Juhua said. He’d never encountered that, but it made sense that it would be hard to maintain. “I hope you’re right then. The sooner we stop him, the better. I worry about what will happen if he gets a hold of the Frozen. She will wreck way more havoc than he thinks.”

“Yes it is, but it can also be a burden. If they aren’t skilled.” Zhao WeiSheng said, thinking. “Would it be easier for a demonic cultivator to handle her at all?”

“No,” Juhua chuckled softly and lifted a hand to cover the medallions. “She’d eat him faster. Because she’d want all his energy. Resentful energy is what she wants to eat. Or at least what she thinks she wants to eat. The moment he showed that power, she’d take his face off. She’s not only looking for a well set out dinner. She’ll take a quick dessert if he’s strong enough.”

He took a bite of food to hum around it, thinking of how to explain it. “When you go fishing, you bait the hook. The way I draw them in, my light is the worm, myself the pole, and the mares the hook. But a demonic cultivator? They are just the bait.”

“Okay, so he’s not trying strong in that way or he’d already be dead.” Zhao WeiSheng thought outloud which crossed out some cultivators that he knew about which also had him thinking. “If they are part of my world then they’d have better targets than Mr. Cui.” 

Juhua was about to ask before he remembered. The Zhao family were some kind of Triad, or so Zhao Dong had told him. It didn’t make much sense to him, so he just nodded along. “Though, it is still speculation that he’s even trying to get the Frozen’s attention. He’s got to be aware she’s there, but we don’t know for sure,” he pointed out, frowning. “If that’s the case, he  _ could  _ be a demonic cultivator, but he knows enough to be very careful about it. Hiding it like he hides everything else. Is that possible?”

“Yes, it is.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, “You wouldn’t know it but we have several within our family. None would have done this but they would be the obvious targets. Though going to Lanling and doing this is just as dangerous here.” He grabbed an apple and took a bite, humming. “If I was Master Cui. Who would I let in. I would think one of the high subordinates? Possibly a friend though too.”

“He did tell me his son seemed to know him, but Master Cui himself did not,” Juhua said, feeling something wrong with that. “Maybe he used his face trick to look like a friend of the son’s…?” he trailed off and his brows furrowed. “That seems a little right, but I feel like the son quickly knew something was wrong. Like a friend’s face, but nothing else was familiar. It got the door open, but there it ended.”

“That would make sense, because he was the first one to die. Then the guards were next.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, following that train of thought. “He would have known his true face. Was his spirit there? Or did it move on.” 

“He’s… here, but still in shock,” Juhua said, feeling the young man’s spirit. His expression saddened with sympathy. “Shock and guilt. He’s so upset he’s hardly aware of anything else. That’s why his father talks for him.” 

“Is there something we can do to get him to calm down?” Zhao WeiSheng asked him, reaching for some toast. 

The question had the effect of a sudden, terrible headache for Juhua as the spirit lashed out. Pain, anger, confusion, guilt,  _ rage. _ He groaned, holding his head, his ears ringing with screams. “I…” he tried and shut his eyes as tight as he could to block it out. His glow died out completely and his breath became visible while the spirit gave him quite the verbal and spiritual lashing. The mares’ medallions glowed ominously as some resentful energy began to waft of Juhua’s back.

Then, it was gone. The spirit, tired now and even more in grief, collapsed on itself, and Juhua dared to open his eyes. “No,” he whispered softly, and found a well of compassion, even with the pain between his temples. Slowly, the resentful mist oozed back into Juhua, where it was stamped out by his light. “He let the killer of his family inside and watched them all die... would you want to be calmed?”

“No of course not but if there was a chance to help them I wouldn’t let it stop me. However, other people aren’t like that and there isn’t anything wrong with that. Grief is different for everyone. I’m sorry that he hurt you because of me.” Zhao WeiSheng apologized, moving closer and placing a healing  _ qi _ hand on the man’s forearm.

‘It’s alright. It was inevitable. I just hope he goes to the light, in the end. I’m taking away his resentful energy, but in the end it’s his choice where he wants to go.” Juhua smiled for him and set his arm over Zhao WeiSheng’s. “I’ll be okay.”

“I will be more thoughtful next time with my words anyways.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, letting more of his  _ qi _ wash over the other. His own core was feeling strong with Juhua’s own core reaching out to his own. 

Juhua chuckled and nodded, expecting that stubborn reaction. “Thank you,” he said, feeling the headache ebbing away. “Do you want to get started?”

“Yes, let’s get started. How is your ankle feeling? Or has Xing numbed it?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, knowing himself and how willful that Xing was. 

“It’s numb,” Juhua confirmed and smiled to feel the wraith wiggle in his toes. He set down his bowl and moved to stand, managing it with barely a sway. “I have no idea where my boots are,” he said cheerfully with a wide grin.

“They are by the door.” Zhao WeiSheng chuckled, eating some more fruit. “Since there are three. That might be difficult for you.” 

“If I fall and break my face, that’s  _ all  _ on you,” was all Juhua said to that and gamely went to go look for them, a giggle around the words. “Or maybe I can just go  _ barefoot _ all day.”

“That’s to be determined. You can go without them on the grounds. Yet, in the city the roads are being worked on. Does Master Cui know if his son had a lover?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, “We could visit and see if they would know? Unless you want to go back inside?” 

Juhua was thoroughly lost already and just stood there waiting for him. “He says no lovers he knew of, but he and his son didn’t talk much about that sort of thing,” he said. “I’ll ask the others if any of them know.”

“Alright, thank you and oh, ask if there were establishments that he frequented? We could question them.” Zhao WeiSheng responded with a small smile on his face. 

Juhua huffed a bit, but it was in good humor and he closed his eyes, trying to parse through the still shocked spirits. It took a few moments before he had his answers. “I’m feeling… yes, there is a lover. She lives in a home that has lots of flowers on it,” he said, seeing it in his mind’s eye, but since the information came from one of the little sisters, it was rather vague. Thankfully, the guards were able to help with what else had been asked. “One of the guards says the son was at where they collected debts a lot. I see a lot of retaken furniture and jewelry used for payments. He was stealing underhand to give them as gifts for her.”

“Of course he was.” Zhao WeiSheng laughed, “Did they give you an idea of where she lives? Or maybe I can track down his friends to get her address?”

“His little sister says she can show me the way, but only from the store,” Juhua said, feeling her gently tug on his hand, and his essence glowed a little to soothe her spirit more. “She followed him a few times and she likes all the flowers there. I’m confident she can lead us to the right place as long as we give her the right starting spot.”

“Will she fade if we were to go on my sword again?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, getting up finally to go get Juhua’s shoes. He helped the other get into them after washing his feet and drying them. Then he got his own shoes on. 

Juhua went pink at all the gentle attention, but shook his head. “No, she will not fade. She says she will meet us there,” he assured and held his hand out for Zhao WeiSheng’s arm as another thought gently pressed to his heart. “Neither with Zhao Dong, you know,” he said softly. “He has chosen to be your guardian spirit. That means he will be with you for the rest of your life.”

“Oh.” Zhao WeiSheng said, feeling his cheeks warm up as well. He cleared his throat and turned around to kneel so that Juhua could climb on his back to keep from talking. Zhao WeiSheng didn’t know what to say to that except that he was fortunate that Zhao Dong cared about him enough to want to stay.

Juhua smiled and flopped over his back again, his staff braced in front of Zhao WeiSheng. “He told me that he wished to be the one to welcome you to the other side,” he explained, warm with the brotherly love he could feel between them still. “Something about being a barnacle, too.”

“Sounds like him.” Zhao WeiSheng laughed at him. He stood up easily. Juhua felt light as a feather despite eating twice his body weight. “He’d liked being in the thick of everything and encouraged me to have a life that wasn’t all business.” 

“He still does,” Juhua assured him with a bright laugh of his own. The sway of Zhao WeiSheng’s walk had his face pressing into the man’s neck and he smiled, liking his natural woody smell. The fox form had it too. “When we go to the other side, we are still who we are. I promise you, he’s as feisty and chatty as he ever was.”

“Him be bland and unnoticable? I couldn't imagine him being like that at all.” Zhao WeiSheng laughed as he stepped onto Baofengyu with ease. The blade lifted them both so effortlessly into the air before taking off for Master Cui’s shop. The man was a solicitor and his shop was one of minimal opulence. Since no one had been made aware of the family’s passing it was open like usual as they landed. 

“Is she here?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, turning his head to look at Juhua. 

“The little sister is, yes,” Juhua affirmed, though he felt drawn to something else. The bells of his staff shivered as he picked up on all the energies inside the shop. “Master Cui is here checking inventory. He says nothing is missing.”

“Alright then we follow the lead on the lover. That’s our best chance. If that falls short then we will come back here to question the workers. And before he goes on about my methods, I’ve been working with Zhao Yujin. So there’s that….” Zhao WeiSheng said, sheepishly. 

Juhua giggled as he was set on his feet. “He’s proud of you,” he promised before feeling the little sister’s tug on his hand again. The bells on his staff quivered and he tapped the butt of it on the ground, making them chime in a wave of  _ qi.  _

_ This way, this way… _

“Do you hear her?” Juhua asked as he started onto the trail, the girl hurrying ahead in his mind’s eye.

“I can hear it like a whisper and I couldn’t hear it.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, sheathing Baofengyu. He ran his fingers through his hair as he felt a shiver go down his spine. Zhao WeiSheng rolled his shoulders to make it go away as he trailed after the shorter man. 

It was more of a straight shot than Juhua had expected. He smelled the flowers before the girl showed them to him and vanished to go back to her family. He kept forward and reached out, getting a couple stems for his trouble. “Is it a greenhouse? Or just a flower shop?” he asked, almost overwhelmed by how many flowers he smelled. That hardly stopped him from sniffing the ones against his palm.

“Yes, it’s a flower shop.” Zhao WeiSheng confirmed seeing how lovely the place was. No wonder the other wanted to come here and bring the owner gifts. It was like a little bit of paradise in one place. 

Juhua’s thoughts were much the same. “I want a bunch of flowers when it’s time to find a place to live,” he decided and smiled in Zhao WeiSheng’s direction. “Do you have a favorite flower?”

“No, I don’t.” Zhao WeiSheng answered honestly. He moved to stand beside Juhua and felt the man’s natural warm, comforting nature. It made him smile. 

_ That’s because he found out his favorite flower was a weed. His mother told him that’s what his love would be like. One that always withered. _ Zhao Dong shared while messing with Zhao WeiSheng’s hair so that it looked like his kit ears sort of.  _ But I think a new flower is growing on him. _

_ Oh?  _ Juhua asked before chuckling. “Weeds count, you know,” he said to Zhao WeiSheng. “If it blooms and brings you joy, then it is a favorite flower.”

“Mine just blows away then.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, peering down at Juhua just as Zhao Dong sent him a mental picture of Zhao WeiSheng’s face.

Juhua reached up to find it, managing to find Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek. “Dandelion? Don’t they also have flowers, though?”

“Dong-ge, you can’t keep telling him everything.” Zhao WeiSheng blushed. 

_ Yes, I do or he’d tell you nothing. He’s all slow and shy. _ Zhao Dong complained. 

Juhua just giggled. “You two are definitely brothers,” he said and gave Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek a little pat. “I like morning glories. To some, those are weeds too. I suppose we are in the same boat in that sense.”

_ Of course we are and he’s gonna get you some. Just you wait. _ Zhao Dong snickered, poking Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek. That made the man flinch and Zhao Dong cackled. 

“Did he just….” Zhao WeiSheng asked, flushing at Juhua’s words. The kindness that came from him was astounding. He leaned over to pluck a red poppy and curled it around his hair. “I, yes, I guess we are.”

Juhua smiled at the gesture. “What color is it?” he asked, reaching to gently touch the poppy. Though, he was blinking rapidly before Zhao WeiSheng could answer and tilted his head towards the shop. “We’re being watched. Alive eyes, I feel. And dead ones.”

_ It’s red _ . Zhao Dong answered as Zhao WeiSheng just stared at him. To Zhao WeiSheng was in awe at how lovely the other looked with his bright eyes and easy smile. 

“Well, don’t mind me. You can look around my garden as much as you like.” A soft woman’s voice said which was followed by a giggle. She was standing in the doorway with a peach and white hanfu. Her hair was half up with a soft lovely golden hairpin. 

“That hairpin is from the collection’s office,” Juhua whispered, though his smile was easy as he tilted his head towards the woman. He couldn’t see her, of course, but he could sense the two ghosts flanking her. One was an old woman, sweet and jolly, who, much like Zhao Dong, had decided to stay as a guardian guide. The other was a child, a past brother that had died young. He was innocent and liked the flowers, and was quick to run up to say hello to Juhua.

_ I like your poppy!  _ He said happily and beamed hugely at Zhao Dong.  _ You look so cool! _

Juhua giggled and offered the woman a bow as the spirits mingled. “It’s got a lovely feeling here,” he told her, though noticed the feeling of being watched hadn’t gone away. He lowered his hand from Zhao WeiSheng’s face to feel for his arm, or hand, and managed to get his wrist. He squeezed, hoping to get the warning across. “This place was blessed recently, otherwise I’d offer,” he said lightly, though he could feel it like a full barrier. What was watching was dark and sinister, but unable to cross. He gave Zhao WeiSheng’s wrist another squeeze.

“Oh thank you and, yes, I had a young Master Lan do it while passing.” the woman responded, stepping out into the garden. She reached over for the shelf of baskets. Her smile was warm and she brushed a strand of her inky black hair behind her ears. 

Zhao WeiSheng regained his composure with the jingle of the bells. He turned to see the woman and realized that he knew her. She was the one that he would see at the parties at Master Tang’s residence. “Han Pangfua?” He blinked, running his hand through his hair. 

“Yes?” Han Pangfua blinked. 

“Young Master Cui’s friend?” Zhao WeiSheng asked.

“Yes, he is my dearest friend and i’m soon to be his wife.” Han Pangfua answered, shly approaching the two of them. “Are you friends and what can I do for you?” 

Her answers only made Zhao WeiSheng’s jaw clamp tighter shut. He didn’t want to have to be the one that her fiance had died last night and that they needed information to help them find out who the killer was.

Juhua sensed the grandmother starting to understand, and her whole spirit seemed to wilt. She stepped closer to Han Pangfua to protect her.

“Miss Han, do you think I can talk to you inside?” he asked the young woman, staying calm even though his heart was aching.

Zhao WeiSheng reached out just from instinct to help Juhua. He cleared his throat. “May  _ we _ talk to you inside?” He said, voice still sounding a tinge unsure. Zhao WeiSheng moved into Juhua’s space for comfort from the man’s presence. 

“Of course, come inside.” Han Pangfua responded, her smile fading a bit as she took a closer look at Zhao WeiSheng’s robes then particularly his neck. She set the basket down then led them into the shop where she had a cozy area set up. “What did you need to talk to me about?”

Juhua sighed and tilted his face towards Zhao WeiSheng. “ _ He  _ is outside,” he murmured, knowing Zhao WeiSheng was hating this. He wouldn't be able to find the man, but maybe he could feel something out? “I can talk with her alone.”

“No, it’s alright. I just don’t like having to have these conversations.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, leaning down and speaking softly. “Will he be able to handle himself? He was so upset.” 

“I meant…” Juhua sighed, but let it go, since the woman’s anxiety was starting to rise. “Miss Han, i think you might want to sit down.”

“Why would I need to sit down?” Han Pangfua asked, sitting down nonetheless. As she sat, he let go of Juhua. The smell of something like fire coming in with the breeze. He turned his eyes using his fox eyes to look through the windows so that she couldn’t see. Not everyone took to his cursed forms. 

Juhua stepped forward to take her hands, speaking low and soft in her ear. He could feel her fear coming around and knew he wouldn’t have to say much. “He didn’t come this morning,” he murmured and felt her breath hitch. “I’m sorry, but he’s not going to be coming.”

“Why? What happened?” Han Pangfua asked, tears coming to her eyes even though she knew the answer. He was a criminal and it was the cost of having their life. “Did he betray your family?” Her gaze landing on the snake motif on the back of Zhao WeiSheng’s neck. 

“No, it wasn’t our family but someone he considered a friend.” Zhao Weishang answered, still not turning around. Instead he walked to the door to step outside. 

Juhua carefully knelt, feeling the woman had a small core he could focus on. Hopefully the action was more comforting than not. He squeezed her hands. “Miss Han, he and his family were all killed last night. He was tricked into opening the door for the murderer. Do you have any idea of who may have wanted to do this to them?”

“Oh gods, his poor family.” Han Pangfua sniffled, leaning forward to cup her forehead in sorrow. “I mean the only one that he was close to was Li Qiang. He’s a few years older than my...my…”

“Li Qiang?” Juhua answered, trying to keep her on track. Sorrow was like walking on a line. On one side lay anger, on the other, complete grief. She would eventually tip into one side or the other, and the questions would stop. “Who is Li Qiang?”

“He is...was Old Master Cui’s right hand man. But he’s four years older my...he lives in the lower district though. He has his own debts.” Han Pangfua informed him.

It was a good lead, and he could feel her heart breakin. The grandmother at her side shook her head and Juhua nodded mentally to assure her he was not pushing anymore. “Miss Han, is there somewhere you can go for a few days? Be with family and friends?” he asked the woman softly. “I don’t want you to be alone during this time. Neither would he.”

“Of course. I can go to my uncle’s in Caiyi.” Han Pangfua responded, her lips quivering. “If you don’t mind I’d like to be alone please?” 

“Of course. I’m sorry for your loss,” Juhua said and excused himself, though made sure to lock the door behind him on the way out. He reached out his hand a little, waiting for Zhao WeiSheng to come back to him. “WeiSheng?”

“It’s gone. I felt him. I thought you were talking about the spirit earlier, but you weren’t. You were referring to Li Qiang.” Zhao WeiSheng’s voice carried before he moved to hold out his arm for Juhua. “He left with a teleporting spell. That might be how he got away at the manor and he’s been spying here.” He moved some crumpled and burned pieces of paper into one of the man’s hands. “He’s been using paper puppets to keep watch.” 

“That’s why he couldn’t cross the blessing barrier,” Juhua guessed, feeling the paper. It turned to ash in his palm, unable to hold up with the light he carried. “...wait, you know it’s Li Qiang?” he asked, excited. “That was the only name Miss Han gave me for us to look into.”

“One  _ Bells _ my hearing is the same in both forms though my sight is better at night. Also the paper smells of the other male that he was here just as often.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, “It’s under the layer of ash in your palms and let's wash your hands. The next place is the lower district but I feel like that’d be the perfect place for resentment...also obvious.” He guided Juhua over to the basin to wash his hands. 

“Ah, that’s fair,” Juhua said and washed his hands carefully. “I’ve not walked the lower districts. The mares are a bit jumpy,” he admitted, gently covering them with a damp hand. “Do you know what Li Qiang would have to gain from killing Master Cui?”

“The resentful energy. Not to be crude in the face of young Master Cui’s sadness but I think that he knew of all the joy that the man had going on: eldest son’s possible new marriage and. If he knew about Old Master Cui’s recent new business with us then the old man’s coffers would have tripled.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, thinking about the situation. 

“Ah. so he really is trying to lure in the Frozen,” Juhua said softly, regretful. “He’s going to have to kill a lot more people to do that so he doesn’t become the target.” 

“The thing is that there isn’t anything large happening right now. So he’d be looking for the larger cl--...no. He wouldn’t be so stupid as to come after us do you think?” Zhao WeiSheng thought about how his family was the largest clan in the area. 

“Me, more than you. What is better than one Nightmare? How about the rest of them?” Juhua mused. “And wouldn’t killing you be too risky for him? Your family would retribute. I’m the safer target. A nobody, and a stranger to Gusu. Who would notice if I were suddenly gone? The fact I have what he wants is just a bonus.”

“But does he know that you have them? I didn’t even know about  _ Bells _ till you stopped at Cui Manor. Most people here in Gusu wouldn’t believe that you exist or the medallions. Could he be from where you’ve been before?” Zhao WeiSheng asked, thinking as he helped the other dry his hands. “Would Frozen have brought him to you?”

“No, though I did track her here. She was originally on the opposite side of the river, with the Lan,” Juhua explained. “She was drawn in by their strong spiritual energy first, then the drowned spirits in the river, but those tend to travel…”

In his mind’s eye, he was shown a canal and blinked, something clicking into place. “Say, WeiSheng. Is there a canal in the lower district? One over the river that separates this town from the other, or an offshoot body of water from that river?”

“Yes, there is.” Zhao WeiSheng stated, thinking about how there was a forest that surrounded the area. It would be the perfect place to hide when he wasn’t killing people. “It's on the south side of the canal. There is a forest at the water's edge.”

“That’s how the Frozen got here,” Juhua told him. “I can see her stepping out of the water in the canal and being drawn into the lower district. That must be how Li Qiang saw her and realized she was around, because I can assure you their missing people numbers have probably spiked. She’s been feasting.”

“Then that is where we should go. He’s probably thinking if she’s eating them then she isn’t attacking him. The better question is why hasn’t she? Maybe that’s her trick on him for feeding her?” Zhao WeiSheng stated out loud as he led them now to leave the shop. He gave one last look behind him. It really was such a wonderful place. 

“She’ll be okay. Her karma is blessed. She will be happy again,” Juhua said, sensing the turn of Zhao WeiSheng’s thoughts, and gently reached for his arm. He patted it once he found it. “As for the Frozen… think of it like this. You are starving when a dumpling appears before you. It offers you more food. A buffet. You can either eat the dumpling right there and miss out on the fuller meal, or you can let the dumpling lead you to the buffet and have all the food  _ plus  _ the dumpling. What would you choose?”

“I understand.” Zhao WeiSheng answered, nodding before catching himself. He patted Juhua’s arm lightly as they turned to head towards the lower district. 

“It’s part of what makes this so dangerous, though, because eventually she  _ will  _ eat him,” Juhua sighed. “And he probably knows it. That means he has to continually up the stakes. Higher and higher. She is divinely bred. She could wipe out this entire county if she wanted to. We need to stop him before he decides to be even more foolish. He slaughtered eight people in a single night. Who knows what he’ll do next to ‘impress’ her?”

“And that means he will go back to what he knows. Because my family is the largest clan here besides the Lans. I know that he isn’t strong enough to lure her there.” Zhao WeiSheng said, bringing the man closer to him as others passed them on the street so that Juhua wouldn’t bump anyone. 

“The only thing that would lure her there would be the people you’ve all killed,” Juhua said bluntly and felt the man go a bit stiff at his words. “There is a place I feel is on the estate… a torture area? She’d go there if anywhere. Or wherever you throw away the bodies. But it’s the spirits that linger that she can feed on. If they’re resentful enough, and they stay where they died. You need to tell your people to stay away from whatever place that is until I have her with me, or she leaves the county. Because she can and will destroy the Zhao If you get in the way.”

Zhao WeiSheng swallowed. “I will.” He said after a few moments then conjured another kit that was smaller than Xing and it took off with the knowledge that he had now. Zhao WeiSheng stopped, “Would you mind if we took to flight? It’s not uncommon here because of being so close to the Clouds of Recesses?” 

“I don’t mind,” Juhua beamed, excited as ever, though he kept a hold of Zhao WeiSheng. “I don’t mind your job either. I won’t lie and say it doesn’t bother me that so much death happens, but I can sense how it weighs on you. You take no pleasure in it. You are just a soldier in an army. I understand that, WeiSheng. I promise.”

_ Everyone says that _ . Zhao Dong said, knowing the look on Zhao WeiSheng’s face. He knew that his friend had trusted others outside the family but ultimately people would leave him. Because there’d be things that had to be done and they’d no longer trust or care for him as they once did. Another reason he isolated himself till he’d met Zhao Dong and the others. They were the ones that Zhao WeiSheng trusted. He could feel that Zhao WeiSheng was starting to care for the other. 

“Of course you do.” Zhao WeiSheng responded, at least trying not to sound as doubtful that he felt. He offered him a thin smile then moved them onto Baofengyu to get up in the air to make it easier to spot and catch the man’s scent. 

Juhua did his best not to feel hurt by that, but it did, and it felt more like a dismissal than anything. His smile slipped away completely as they took off, his hair blowing in the wind stirred up under the sword. “I’m not just anyone,” he murmured, sighing at Zhao Dong. He knew he looked a bit upset when Zhao WeiSheng landed again but he didn’t bother trying to hide it as he was set on his feet.

“And I do,” he said, far more firmly before the man could say anything. “By the very nature of what I have been raised in and taught, I should very much hate you, WeiSheng, and everything you stand for. But I don’t. I consider you a friend. We are tied by karma and  _ I _ am the one who has tied us. If I wasn’t serious, then I wouldn't have. Remember that and don’t dismiss me so easily. You’ll find I’ll only prove myself to you all the harder.”

He didn’t know why it hurt so much to be misunderstood, and logically he knew Zhao WeiSheng had every right to be wary. He turned away from him to compose himself, as well as find a sincere apology, and that’s when he felt it coming, the way the ground shifted and trembled. The screams filling the wind and making his core react.

“WeiSheng!” He shouted and shoved the man away, just as a sword came cracking down where Zhao WeiSheng had been standing. A fierce corpse, twisted and bloody, lifted the weapon again, and Juhua could hear the bells on his staff chime in warning. “Behind us!” he called and lifted his staff up to block the second sword strike, fully trusting the other man to stop the other corpses.

Zhao Weisheng had been quiet because hadn’t heard what the ghost had said to Juhua and he was ashamed that he’d not been able to contain his doubt. It was still so stupid to be this wary. The monk hadn’t been wrong. The other had initiated but he felt like they both were working on the friendship. He didn’t feel like he himself was carrying it. It was different but he didn’t have time to dwell on those thoughts. Once they were on the ground there were fierce corpses attacking. He quickly had Baofengyu in hand going after the remaining corpses as Juhua took care of the initial one. Baofengyu took care of them like a knife through butter and used his senses to help him. 

There was an odd whistling noise that made the forest still, then the fallen corpses shuddered back to their feet. Juhua stepped back and realized he was back to back with Zhao WeiSheng. The feeling of the man’s calm gave him strength. “I hear Li Qiang,” he said over his shoulder in an urgent rush. “Find him before he can teleport again! I’ll stop these things from chasing you!”

He hardly waited for Zhao WeiSheng to replay. His training kicked in as he heard the swords singing towards him. The bells on his staff rang out and bounced off each body, making a map appear in his mind of where they were. He smashed the butt of his staff into one and slapped the sword away from another, giving Zhao WeiSheng a clear shot out of the mess. “Go!”

“Call if you need me and I will be back.” Zhao Weisheng called over his shoulder as he took advantage of the opening. He focused on the fire and smell of flowers where the man had been at the shop earlier. It took him a moment to find it. He wondered how the other kept from burning out of energy because there were moments where he couldn’t smell the man at all. So he was teleporting so many times. Maybe he’d found a talisman? The thought didn’t get to last long before a knife came soaring through the air at him. Zhao Weisheng dodged it with ease and a flick of his sword. 

“You shouldn’t meddle in things that don’t concern you,  _ Zhao _ .” Li Qiang spat at him from the side. The man was as tall as Zhao Weisheng with black hair wrapped in a severe bun. His dark eyes looked almost like a dark red wine. Zhao Wei Sheng could feel and see the resentful energy coming from the man as his eyes shifted into his vulpine eyes. 

“You shouldn’t be killing people to feed the divine. That’s not  _ your _ place.” Zhao Weisheng responded, tossing off the disdain about his family like a piece of dust on his shoulder. 

“Divine? What’s divine about eating the dead.” Li Qiang laughed, pompously and that made Zhao Weisheng want to remove that look on his face with Baofengyu and his boots. 

“You know exactly what makes it so. You can’t control her. No matter how much you poison your core to keep her.” Zhao Weisheng said sharply and truthfully. The man was the definition of a fool. Meddling in things his core and soul didn’t understand. He was food not the master to both the resentment and spirit. Li Qiang was also no Yiling Patriarch either. 

As they had been talking, a shrill scream had echoed through the woods, followed by an overpowering scent of ash. Slowly, the moans of the fierce corpses died out, and a sway of bells punctuated the silence.

“You should listen to him,” Juhua said as he stepped through a bush to the side of them, something horse shaped standing with him. He couldn’t see their faces, but felt Zhao WeiSheng’s shock and the spike of true fear in Li Qiang as the Ashen tossed her ratty mane. She was the most tame of her sisters, but still her visage jumped from a beautiful horse to something far more demonic and skeleton-like, with fangs and empty white eyes. 

Her power wrapped protectively around Juhua and his own cataracts glowed as brightly white as hers. The shadows of his face made him look undead, even as his core glowed with heavenly light. “You cannot control the Frozen,” he warned and something almost  _ hungry  _ flickered across his face. “She is in control of  _ you.” _

The fear that’d been in Li Qiang’s eyes shifted as his build up of resentful energy flowed through him. A normal man would be terrified but like Zhao Weisheng had thought the man was a fool. His face twisted into a foul smirk. “Says the man who is in control of  _ another _ .” His gaze trailing Juhua’s body stopping at the glowing medallions around his neck.

It was the subtle change in scent that had Zhao Weisheng moving. He’d not looked up and he really should have because a fierce corpse dropped down with a dagger in hand glowing with resentful energy in front of the monk. However, Zhao Weisheng got there in time for the corpse to lunge up, stabbing him in the shoulder from the back. 

“WeiSheng!” Juhua gasped in surprise as Zhao WeiSheng folded into his arms, sending them both toppling to the ground. He could feel the wound, and the resentful energy in the blade, and that was all it took for the Ashen to take charge. She screamed and her mouth latched hard onto the corpse’s neck, shaking it like a doll. It gagged and convulsed, smoking and catching fire. By the time she let go, it was nothing more than a pile of ash that she stomped into the earth.

_ “I will burn your soul from your eyes!’  _ she screamed, unearthly, powerful, and lunged full tilt at Li Qiang, maw gaping wide. His talisman activated, saving his life as he disappeared just as her jaws snapped shut where his throat had been. She took her rage out on the tree nearest and it collapsed, burning black and landing as a pile of smoldering embers.

Juhua hardly heard her, panicked tears in his eyes as Zhao WeiSheng groaned in pain in his arms. “WeiSheng!”

“Don’t pull it out. Take me home.” Zhao Weisheng responded, trying to sit up. His eyes glowed as his body shivered at the feeling of such strong resentful energy flowing into his cursed body. He also felt the poison. “Poison.” 

“Shhh, save your strength. Your curse will combat the resentment,” Juhua said, full of desperate hope, and his palm pressed to Zhao WeiSheng’s chest to offer some of his own pure  _ qi.  _ The blade hissed and slowly the resentment started to ebb away, but he could feel the poison starting to work. “I’ll get you home, Weisheng. I promise. Just stay with me,  _ please. _ ”

The Ashen lightly nudged him with her nose before she laid down, hearing his panicked thoughts. His lip trembled at her kindness. “Thank you,” he told her, kissing that nose, and slowly eased WeiSheng towards her with shaking hands. “The Ashen will carry you. Can you get your leg over her back?”

“Yes-s.” Zhao Weisheng nodded, trying to help but he knew he was wobbly. Whatever the man had put on the blade was working fast. “Hur-rr-y.” He quickly tried to get onto the Ashen. Thankfully, the spirit was generous enough with him to lower herself to let him basically plop on her. He’d apologize later and reached for Juhua as the Ashen rose to her height. 

“I’m right here. We’ll be there soon,” Juhua promised, then swung up behind him on her back. He held Zhao WeiSheng securely, careful of the blade, and the Ashen wasted no time. The world was just a blur of wind and energy, and he simply buried his face in Zhao WeiSheng’s neck and held on.

He was aware of stunned shouting and realized the Ashen had pushed past the guards of Zhao headquarters to somewhere in the middle. Not the smartest plan, but the urgency was real. Juhua slid off her back, not sure where the healers were, screaming for help as WeiSheng all but fell down after him. “Please, I need help! WeiSheng has been poisoned!”

“Silence!” A woman’s gravely voice called out. She stood tall with long black hair and pale skin. One eye was silver while the other on the scarred side of her face was glowing white. She wore black silk hanfu with obsidian snake cut hair pins sticking out from her head like a crown. She lifted her hand as two women dressed in Zhao black training robes. Followed behind her as she approached the Ashen and Juhua with Zhao WeiSheng. While the others took a step back. 

Juhua was having none of it, however. The Ashen disappeared into her amulet and Juhua collapsed, doing his best to cradle Zhao WeiSheng. “Please, he’s dying! Do whatever you want to me, but you have to help him!”

“Stop screaming, we heard you the first time. Now, let go. Our sisters are trying to take him to the infirmary.” The woman’s voice was sharp and indifferent to the other’s feelings. 

Juhua let him go, only because it meant Zhao WeiSheng would have help, and looked towards where he felt the woman. He could sense she was trying to scare him, but it wasn’t working. “Thank you,” he said and shakily found his feet. He was aware of some weapons drawn in his direction and lifted his hand and staff away from himself in surrender. “I mean no harm. My only concern is Zhao WeiSheng. As I said before, you can do what you want to me. Just do not touch the medallions on my neck. They won't come off, they won’t harm you.”

“Ziyi- _ jie,”  _ Zhao Yijun stepped in past the guards, glaring her squad down so they lowered their weapons. “He’s a psychic monk helping WeiSheng. I’ll vouch for him.”

“We have no intentions of touching your precious medallions.” Zhao Ziyi informed the man as she observed him. Her eye was still glowing and narrowed. She wasn’t worried though by what she’d seen. Her gifted eye showed the man as basic like the monk he’d been trained to be and that the spice comes from his life’s mission. To her the horses were beautiful in their true forms. She inwardly laughed at how defensive the man got during the silence. Oh he’d be a delight here but she needed to go make sure that they’d removed the blade successfully.

“Jun-mei, take him to A-Sheng’s residence. He’s not to leave the grounds until I’ve questioned him.” Zhao Ziyi instructed, giving him no thoughts as she went for the infirmary. 

“Yes, Ziyi- _ jie,”  _ Zhao Yijun bowed her head in respect, then sighed loudly at the troublemaker monk before her. She took his arm. “Come on, let’s get you onto something soft. You’re clearly about to fall over.”

“I… yes. I suppose I am,” Juhua gave her that, worried and sore. The numbness Xing had given him was wearing off in the kit’s distress and he wasn’t surprised to feel the wraith leave him when he gave it the option. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Zhao Yijun said, firm on that. “Just rest and don’t cause any more trouble. We’ll bring WeiSheng here once he’s stable. If you know what’s good for you, you’ll sleep in the meantime.”

Juhua doubted he could, but nodded anyway, and couldn’t help but feel a part of him was far behind, where Zhao WeiSheng had been taken to. It wasn’t something he’d felt before and it worried him, but still he would be brave. He had to be. “I’ll try.”

🦊🦊🦊

“That’s not sugar.” Zhao Ziyi’s voice said from his far left. Her eye was glowing again and she was sure that Juhua could sense it. She was having a bad day. Her head felt as if it would crack. She needed to visit her friend for the purification ritual. However, Zhao WeiSheng was taking longer than expected. Her hair was down and unraveled over one shoulder wearing simple robes of burgundy. 

“Unless you like salted tea he keeps it in a rounded jar a little to the left of your right hand. Let A-Dong allow you to see.” 

“He’s trying, but I’m distracted,” Juhua admitted to her and reached for the correct jar. “Are you sure you don’t want me to help you with that headache, Miss Ziyi?” he asked her, not liking the coil of pain he could feel. It was making him more anxious than he was already feeling.

“Only if you wish but the Bhante I usually visit said it was taking root. It might hurt you if you’re unfocused.” Zhao Ziyi answered, smoothly. She could sense his unease. “Also, I come to talk to you about A-Sheng’s care as he returns to his home this evening.” 

The tea was more a mess of water and sugar, so Juhua happily gave up on it to focus on where her core beat strongly. “Of course,” he said, his heart picking up some speed. “Anything he needs.”

“He is reluctant to take his tonic because he can smell the ingredients. The kit would have been home sooner but when granny put the smell blocking talisman on it he refused to take it. He is quite stubborn.” Zhao Ziyi mused, accepting the offered tea. 

“I’ll make sure he takes it,” Juhua said, confident he could. A lot of Zhao WeiSheng’s grumpiness was probably the want to just be home and not fussed over. The fox inside him no doubt wanted to be nesting and cozy, not surrounded on all sides. Juhua’s chest eased with the knowledge that he could do something. “How many more does he need to take until he’s fully well again?”

“The initial resentment was removed which is the cause for this.” She gestured at her head. “It will be another week but the poison will leave a permanent scar like a being struck by lightening. The poison had reached his veins. It changed his fur design and that distressed him.”

Juhua’s small joy wilted at that. Not to say he necessarily felt guilt for what had happened, but his words before the corpses had come hung heavy on his heart. He knew his hurt was small in comparison to what had happened, but it was still a hurt. He just hoped he’d be allowed to help. What if Zhao WeiSheng blamed him for it all? 

Again he felt like a part of himself was gone. The hole left behind was a pit of worry, guilt, and sadness. Still, he offered Zhao Ziyi a thin smile. “If he wants me to help, I’ll do my best for him,” he said softly before reaching out to her. “May I take your pain as well, Miss Ziyi?”

“Like I said, yes if you want too.” Zhao Ziyi answered and tilted her head seeing the sadness on his face. “It’s not your fault and he doesn’t blame you. It was his first time ever hurting his coat. It’s a natural fox instinct. He did what he did because he cares. As far as his tonic, will need you to make sure he takes it. The best results came after he shifted. So he’s been that way for two days now.” 

‘I will make sure he takes it,” Juhua promised again, her words touching his heart. He closed his eyes and focused, syphoning off the resentful imprints that were making her head hurt so badly. He drew them all into himself and for a moment her pain was his before his inner light cleansed through it. He let out a deep breath once it’d passed. “I hope that feels better for you,” he said softly. “And thank you. I’m glad he doesn’t blame me, but there are still a few things he and I need to discuss and that I need to apologize for. Hopefully I haven’t ruined too much or hurt him too deeply. That’s the last thing I wanted.”

“I do not think you have and,” Zhao Ziyi smiled, feeling blissfully better. She reached out and gently touched his wrist. “I have a gift too. I can see the fears of others with this eye.” She guided his hand up to allow him to trace the scarred side of her face. “This fear you have is the one that lays in the soul. My didi means a lot to you to have this fear. Be honest about it. That will help you with your talks.” 

That got her a better smile from him. “Thank you,” he said, his fingers fidgeting together. Mostly, he felt around his little pinkie, where he could feel his fate thread tied on. A thread he’d put there himself. “It scares me a little how much he has come to mean to me. Even now I feel like a part of me is missing. I don’t know what it means yet and I hope my confusion doesn’t hurt him either.”

“Like I said, be honest and i am sure that you two will be alright.” Zhao Ziyi said softly as she let go of his wrist. “He’ll be coming himself with A-Jun in tow and he’ll be in his fox form.” 

Juhua nodded, finding a better smile at the news. “I promise that I will be honest with him about everything,” he promised.

“Good because not being honest  _ will _ confuse things more.” Zhao Ziyi responded; she gently patted his arm. “He should be coming soon. I will be off. Unless there is anything you needed or wanted to ask about?”

“Just to keep everyone out of the interrogation bunker,” Juhua said with a sweet look. “Thank you, Miss Ziyi. Take care of yourself and let me know if your headache comes back.”

“I will, Juhua. I will.” Zhao Ziyi said with promise before leaving him to his tea. It wasn’t long after that there was some commotion outside as Zhao Weisheng approached but like Zhao Ziyi had said. He was in his fox form and the normal red-brown fur coat was marred with what looked like long black veins over one shoulder. Behind him was Zhao Yujin trying to coax him into letting her carry him because of him wobbling as he walked. However, Zhao Weisheng was determined to get home. 

“You should have taken your tonic before we walked here at  _ least,”  _ the woman huffed, since carrying him was clearly a lost cause. He let her help him up a few steps, which she supposed was all she was going to get, then the door opened. “Ahh, you’re still here then, good.”

Juhua blinked at that and stood to the side to let them through. “I’m under house arrest?” he started, then felt her amusement. Ah, it’d been a joke. He managed a wobbly smile. “Oh, I see what you meant. WeiSheng? Are you oka-”

Zhao Weisheng leaped for him. He’d missed his monk and the fact that the man was standing there smelling of their - no his home. He hoped that the other would be able to catch him even if he was blind. He also let a squeak of joy.

It was only because Zhao Dong had managed to give him a warning that he somewhat caught Zhao WeiSheng. He quickly knelt down to readjust his hold and soon had an armful of purring fox. He smiled to feel it, his heart aching as much as it was skipping. He could feel it too, how that missing piece was suddenly back, and his cheeks heated even as his belly fluttered in happy confusion.

He very carefully stood with him. “I hope that was a yes,” he said with a soft smile. “Welcome home, WeiSheng.”

Immediately, Zhao Weisheng started to sniff his chin, neck, and cheeks just before nuzzling the monk's neck where the man’s scent was strongest. He purred and tried to burrow. His tail swished happily despite his pain.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Zhao Yijun huffed, reminding them both she was still there. Juhua was happy to hear a smile in her voice. She hadn’t smiled much since this had happened to Zhao WeiSheng. “You’ll let  _ him  _ carry you, but not us? Let me guess, you’ll drink the tonic for him too, hm?”

“Sorry, Miss Yijun,” Juhua said, a tad sheepish, and stepped back again to let her through. She chuckled as she did so, and he could feel Zhao WeiSheng try to hide more at the mention of the tonic. He bounced the fox just a little, like he was a swaddled baby, to soothe him and trailed after the woman into the house. 

He settled on the couch to make it easier for Zhao WeiSheng to burrow close, though he could immediately tell it was not where Zhao WeiSheng really wanted, which was the bed. The way Zhao Dong showed him a mental picture of his displeased furry face and another memory of the fox nesting gave him that much. “I’ll take you to the bed so you can nest once you take your tonic,” he chuckled at the soft press of emotions he could feel from his friend.

“Listen to your monk,” Zhao Yijun said from the kitchen, where she was setting up the tonic bottles. “Good kits take their tonics.”

Zhao Weisheng snorted at her then dug his head into Juhua’s stomach. He didn’t want to take the tonic. He just wanted to be in bed snuggling up to Juhua. Zhao Weisheng couldn’t help but feel like the man was the perfect ball of warmth. No wonder the mares loved being near him. He tried again to burrow.

“WeiSheng,” Juhua giggled, feeling his resistance. He could hardly blame him for it, either. Zhao Yijun uncorked one of the tonics and stepped back into the living room and his own nose crinkled at how terrible it smelled. “How about this? If you take your tonic, I’ll give you all the ear rubs you want.”

Zhao WeiSheng responded with a whiny chirp before turning his head and flattening his ears. He didn’t want to drink it smelling the herbs inside. He kept still though so that Juhua could feed him the tonic. Then he could get ear rubs, snuggles, and sleeps that didn’t involve his brother and sister hovering over him. Being stuck in that room had him missing Juhua and the mares a lot. 

“Thank you, WeiSheng, I’ll make it quick,” Juhua promised and let Zhao Yijun guide his hands, though he took control of the situation once he knew where everything was. He tilted Zhao WeiSheng’s small head back all the way, so he was looking at the ceiling, and gently coaxed him to open his mouth. He poured the tonic in down the fox’s throat directly, saving him from having to taste it too much.

He made sure to rub the fox’s throat in encouragement, and soon the tonic bottle was empty. He immediately started rubbing Zhao WeiSheng’s ears. “Thank you,” he said again and chuckled warmly as he was burrowed into. 

“You two are ridiculous,” Zhao Yijun huffed, though she sounded fond. “One tonic a day until they’re all gone. If he acts painful, give him another.”

“Thank you, Miss Yijun,” Juhua said, really meaning that, and was surprised to feel her hand on his shoulder for a moment, squeezing.

“You’re a good one, monk. Take care of him,” she said by lieu of a farewell, and soon they were alone in the room. Juhua felt his heart swell in both pain and joy to have Zhao WeiSheng back with him, and he stopped the ear rubs to gather Zhao WeiSheng into his arms.

“I’ve been getting to know your house,” he told the fox, walking with sure steps towards the stairs. “But don’t laugh too much if I still trip. These stairs don’t like me much.”

Zhao Weisheng made a small happy whining sound this time from the rubs and the knowledge that the man was getting used to his home. It wasn’t new information because he could smell himself along with the monk's natural scent that’s mixed with the mares. He turned his head to nudge the medallions as if to ask if they too liked it here at the forest’s edge.

They glowed softly in return, wrapping around him to welcome him back. Juhua felt his eyes sting with unexpected tears and nearly tripped on the last step up, but saved himself with a good wobble. He set Zhao WeiSheng on the bed so the fox could start nesting, then sat on the other side, pulling up his legs and shuffling down under the covers. Once more he felt nervous, and sad, guilty and joyful. It was a strange mix and he closed his eyes to block it out and simply sink into the pillows.

But the tears didn’t quite stop. He sniffled and rubbed his face, unsurprised to feel a cold nose press to his hand. He laughed softly despite himself and rubbed the fox’s ear. “Sorry, WeiSheng. I’ll be okay, I promise.”

Zhao Weisheng sniffed his hand then nipped at it before moving to get on top of the man’s chest to nest there like he had previously. It made him feel safe because the medallions and Juhua were beneath him. His golden eyes drooped as the tonic took effect. Though it didn't stop him from inching closer to lick a tear off his cheek. He sneezed at that away from Juhua’s face at the taste then leaned back in to nuzzle the man’s cheek.

“Here, maybe this will be easier?” Juhua carefully started to tilt in towards the center of the bed, curling on his side with his arms forming an arch of a nest for the fox to burrow into. He pulled Zhao WeiSheng close and sniffled, crying softly into his fur, but still remembered to give him the ear rubs. “Sleep, WeiSheng. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Zhao Weisheng chirped and nipped lightly at Juhua’s arm as if to say  _ you better _ . Because he wanted the man to be there. He felt as if that was right. All the time he’d spent in the infirmary it was like he was missing something. Now, he felt right though it hurt him to have the man crying and feeling sad. He listened though to Juhua, trusting him that everything would be okay and let himself fall asleep.

  
  


🦊🦊🦊

  
  


His inner morning alarm went off, and Juhua felt his eyes open. There was grit in each blink and a weight on his chest. Odd, because he could have sworn he’d fallen asleep on his side with a fox burrowed into his neck. He had been moved onto his back again in the night by the something laying on him, and in the daze of sleepiness, he reached out to feel hair. A human ear. A warm cheek.

A scar on the shoulder. Juhua breathed in and out slowly and removed his hand from the place, not wanting to hurt Zhao WeiSheng, especially since he seemed to be sleeping hard. He lifted his hands instead back up to the man’s hair to gently massage his scalp, a soft smile on his face at the low noise it earned him. “WeiSheng? You awake?”

“Mmn.” Zhao Weisheng grumbled, nuzzling his face into the blessed warmth. His arms coming around to hold his pillow so nicely. The warmth smelled of sunshine, his own scent, and the mares. He was just about to doze when he realized what he’d thought. The mares? 

He opened his eyes blearily and leaned back. His pillow wasn’t a pillow at all but Juhua. He’d move but he felt the soft scratching of his scalp and how the other wasn't trying to throw him off. “I…good morning.” Zhao Weisheng greeted him as he felt a fluttering of nerves in his stomach.

“Are you sure? It’s early still,” Juhua chuckled, sleepy and content, and let his hands scratch slowly down the man’s cheeks to under his chin, where he could feel some stubble. His smile was warm and instant hearing the noise the man made at the attention. “Keep sleeping if you want. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“But you...your heartbeat is off?” Zhao Weisheng countered, moving his head so that it wasn’t so close to the other’s neck. “I can move. I am sorry, I tend to be a hugger when I sleep in this form.” 

“I don’t mind. It’s nice… i haven’t had this in awhile and I forgot how nice it feels,” Juhua assured him truthfully and returned to massaging the man’s hair to encourage him to relax again. “And I have things on my mind, but they can wait. Sleep,” he urged lightly and one of his hands moved to Zhao WeiSheng’s nape to press in slow circles.

“I do too..hey.. That’s not fair…” Zhao Weisheng sleepily slurred as Juhua worked his nape. A sensitive spot for him in both forms. His eyes fell shut as he fell asleep to the sound of Juhua’s breathing and heartbeat.

Juhua chuckled and relaxed again, glad the man was sleeping more. It was obvious he needed the rest and he was determined to give it to him. His thoughts seemed to wrap around them as he continued to rub Zhao WeiSheng’s hair and neck, remembering a time in the monastery that almost seemed like a different life, now.

How many times had he woken up with a man in his arms, just like this? Brother Chong had been his dual cultivation partner and a dear friend, and he’d had a habit of waking up on top of Juhua, no matter how it was he fell asleep. Brother Chong had complained that Juhua was too warm to resist, and considering how much he enjoyed  _ dual cultivating  _ in the mornings, Juhua had figured it’d been the truth. 

Lying like this with Zhao WeiSheng brought to mind those golden mornings. Not the sex, perse, but the holding. The sharing of warmth and air. Rubbing his hands through hair and over skin and feeling the other respond. The  _ connection.  _ For all Brother Chong had been a lover, it hadn’t been love that had made them come together. It’d been study, and lessons, and friendship. It’d been curiosity and teenage bodies aching for still uncertain things, and once the learning was done, it’d ended, as all the other pairings had.

Holding Zhao WeiSheng brought forth that same delight. It also made that confusion in his heart grow, as well as that joy, sadness, and guilt. For all he’d learned about dual cultivation, sex, and the care of a lover, in many ways he felt wholly unprepared now. True, he no longer had the security of monastery rules and lessons, but somehow he knew that was not the core of his uncertainty. He was feeling something, and strongly, for Zhao WeiSheng, and he was scared and happy that he may know what it was, but had no idea how to move forward, or if it would be welcome. 

But it had to wait until Zhao WeiSheng woke again. It had to wait until he apologized and explained. He hoped it would make sense to the man if only so  _ he _ could understand it too, though it also seemed almost too great to understand at all. Missing pieces, the way his heart broke and skipped at once? Were there even words for this?

He sighed and worried through the next hour, caught in the tranquility of golden memories and teasing his heart by placing Zhao WeiSheng in Brother Chong’s place. His hands found the old patterns, rubbing the man’s hair, his neck, the top of his shoulders. He had to stop himself from going further and realized his face was warm. He closed his eyes against the feeling and hoped that, no matter what had happened, or was about to happen, it would not hurt Zhao WeiSheng.

Zhao Weisheng hadn’t fallen asleep nearly as deep as he had the first. He’d allowed himself to be greedy and soak up the attention the other was giving him. The soft touches and the way Juhua’s heart skipped at times. It was nice and probably wrong of him especially when he smelt the anxiety and sadness. It was when Juhua massaged his fingers into the new scarred flesh he let a small fox like whine and focused on letting more of his weight on the man. It didn’t hurt, instead it sent a shiver and feeling he couldn’t quite explain. 

Juhua stopped immediately, heart rate jumping. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, scared that he had, and lifted his hands away from the area. “I’m sorry.”

If he’d been in his fox form, it would have been alright to just nuzzle the man’s neck and call it a morning. However, he was in his true form and that meant using his words. “No, you didn’t.” Zhao Weisheng said, feeling daring and reaching out for Juhu’a hand to have him touch it again. He shivered again and felt like what he could think to describe it was a spark under his skin. “It feels different when you touch it.”

It was good that it didn’t hurt, but feeling the scars under his fingertips had his heart breaking with guilt. “Different how?” Juhua asked, still curious despite his aching chest, and traced the seam of where the knife had gone in.

That had him using more of his weight to press down on Juhua. It sent in an instant jolt down his spine. “Like it’s like..a spark? Lightning through my veins. But not bad? It’s odd and if you felt I’m sure you’d understand…” He flushed and tried to lean off the poor monk. He was probably squishing him. “I..it’s not your fault this happened.”

Juhua smiled thinly at that. “I know,” he said softly, because it was true enough. He knew he hadn’t caused this. “That’s not why I want to apologize.”

He reached up, this time for Zhao WeiSheng’s face and closed his eyes. He’d seen what the man looked like a few times with Zhao Dong’s help and he traced what he remembered now: the strong line of his nose, his high cheekbones, the strong jaw. The way his brows quivered under his touch. The way his lips parted…

He pulled his hands back. “What I said to you. I’m sorry. I won’t say I didn’t mean my words, but they weren’t fair either. You have every right to be wary and to take your own time. You deserved far more than I gave you, and I wanted to apologize the moment the words were out. The idea that I could have lost you without saying so... “

The tears came again, hot and plump, and he sniffled, wishing the man was closer again if only so he could have that comfort, but that too was selfish, so he didn’t move. “I’m so sorry, WeiSheng.”

“There’s no need to apologize.” Zhao Weisheng said, moving back to being more on top of the man in comfort. He moved his hand to cup the man’s cheek. HIs larger hands are able to take hold of Juhua’s softer, rounder face with ease. Zhao Weisheng used his thumb to gently rub Juhua’s cheek. “I could smell your regret and I am sorry for speaking so harshly. I have my hestiance because I feel unsure.. Of what I feel? I know that I want this connection between us to be more and I missed you in a way I’ve never missed anyone when I was in the infirmary. It was like I was a puzzle and someone took one of the pieces.”

The news started a wet laugh from Juhua. “You too?” he asked, holding a shaking hand to Zhao WeiSheng’s. “Me too. I’ve been so confused without you, like you took my heart away. It only came back when you were in my arms again… can it happen that fast?” he had to ask, almost afraid. “Can I want this so easily? Or do you just make this feel effortless, like breathing?”

“Yes me too.” Zhao Weisheng laughed, letting his fingers intertwine with Juhua’s slender ones. “Can I be greedy and say yes to it all? Life is hard enough why does it have to be difficult for mates to find one another?

“Mates,” Juhua sniffled again, smiling at the chosen word. “It doesn’t have to be difficult, you’re right,” he mused and used his free hand to pull the man the rest of the way down. He held him close and snuggled his face into Zhao WeiSheng’s neck. “Despite common belief, not all of us are born with fate threads tying us to fated ones. Sometimes, we have to tie them ourselves.”

He pressed a soft kiss to Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek and smiled. “These last few days, I realized my fate thread was tied on. I didn’t have one before I met you. If that means my heart has chosen the chance to walk by your side at the end of this, I embrace it.”

“My sister saw it.” Zhao Weisheng confessed, flushing at the kiss and nuzzling into his cheek. Though he shouldn’t be with him remembering that he’d licked the man’s cheek last night. “She told me that I needed to think and be honest before I tried to find out if it led back to me?”

“And did you think about it?” Juhua chuckled his hand freely sliding down the man’s back now. He loved feeling the strength and life the other carried and nuzzled in again. 

“I did.” Zhao Weisheng answered, preening at the touches, loving them. “And I’d like to see if it does.” He felt brave enough to kiss the top of Juhua’s head. 

Juhua smiled at the feeling. “It is tied to you,” he murmured. “No matter what we create between us, friendship is our root. That is the tie. We were meant to meet, meant to walk this path. Where we decide to go from here is our choice, and I can’t wait to see where we do go. As mates, and as friends. Together.” 

Zhao Weisheng grinned and pressed another kiss to the top of Juhua’s head. “Good and yes, we will figure this out together.”

Juhua wiggled a bit in happiness and let both his hands run down the length of Zhao WeiSheng’s back. Feeling him shiver, a question pressed into his mind that made him giggle. “Say, WeiSheng, may I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Zhao Weisheng asked, curious. He chuckled at the other wiggling and smelt the happiness coming from the monk.

Juhua shifted his hips rather expertly to get his legs free, bracketing the other between them. “Have you ever had a lover before?” he asked, his hands sliding back up to play in the man’s hair.

“No, I haven’t. Have you?” Zhao Weisheng asked, adjusting his weight as the other moved. He leaned back enough to where he could see the other and allow the man to mess with his hair. He used his free hand to trace the other man’s face with his finger tips.

“Yes and no,” Juhua admitted. He turned his face in to kiss the man’s fingertips. “Yes, I had a lover. I know my way around someone’s body, as well as how to dual cultivate. But no too, because it was something between friends and was more… to learn? So i don’t feel we were proper lovers in that sense. We were testing our bodies and learning the cultivation. Once we mastered it, we went our separate ways. I’ve never taken a lover just to have a lover.”

Zhao Weisheng’s heart skipped a beat at the kisses to his finger tips. Juhua’s lips were soft and warm. He licked his lips thinking about his own limited experience. While he’d never dual cultivated or had someone that he was courting, he’d had some experiences. They’d just felt strange without the connection he now felt with Juhua. “I see.’ He said while retracing Juhua’s jaw to chin. 

Juhua giggled lightly at the touch. “We’ll go at your pace, don’t worry,” he said and wrapped his arms around Zhao WeiSheng to pull him close. “To be honest, while you were dozing I thought about those days, back when I had a lover. My favorite part was waking up with someone in my arms, feeling that connection between myself and someone I considered special. So if I seem stubborn about letting you up,” he grinned, cheeky, “it’s because I am.”

“Well if I seem stubborn about getting up it’s because I feel similar. While I don’t have those experiences. I like being here. It feels right.” Zhao Weisheng replied. Juhua’s giggle had the monk glowing and it made him shiver again. When he glowed he smelled like his name and sun rays in the summer. Zhao Weisheng tilted Juhua’s face towards his. 

Juhua smiled and stared up at him; for once his unseeing eyes almost met their target. “If you want to kiss me, you can,” he said happily, his hands sliding through Zhao WeiSheng’s hair. “And, since we’re both pretty much on house arrest and it’s too early for breakfast, we can try a snuggle position you’ve always wanted to try but never have before, if you want. Fox form or human.”

“You’re too sweet.” Zhao Weisheng said, softly as he stared into those milky eyes. He knew that Juhua couldn’t see but it felt like he could. His heart beat fast as his gaze flicked down to Juhua’s lips before he leaned in to kiss him. It was soft and careful. When he parted from the kiss he smiled. “And I just want to hold you.”

The words made Juhua blush a bit, his smile wide. “Please,” he said readily, and managed to cup the man’s face. He used the connection to kiss him again, just as slow and sweet, and pulled back with a happy hum. “How do you want me?”

“On our sides, whichever one you are comfortable laying on but I would like to..kiss you more.” Zhao Weisheng breathed out, then leaned back in for another kiss that mirrored the one Juhua had given him. He was a quick learner. His previous kisses with others had been most brief and a lot in the moment. 

Juhua smiled and giggled into the kiss, using his leg to guide Zhao WeiSheng onto his side. He arranged the man’s arms so they were wrapped around him, then Juhua got cozy too, a hand lightly cupping the man’s neck. “There, now you can hold me and kiss me as much as you please,” he said and tilted his face up for a kiss.

“Perfect.” Zhao Weisheng responded before obliging the other. His hand slipping up Juhua’s nape, feeling the man wiggle at the touch of his cool hand to the warm skin. He lightly tightened his grip on the hair as they kissed. This one more for exploring rather than gentle pecks. Juhua was game for it and parted his lips, a soft noise shivering from him as he was kissed so tenderly.

“Yes, you are.”

“We both are.” Zhao WeiSheng said, brushing their noses together before kissing him again. He loved the softness of Juhua’s lips and the way his own heart raced as they kissed. He felt like he could do this for eternity and still wouldn’t be long enough. 

🦊🦊🦊

“You moved some things around.” Zhao Weisheng stated as he took his seat beside the shorter man. It made him feel so happy to have the man in his inner robe smelling of him. It was oversized and made the other look adorable with his mop of hair and large eyes. He sat down with the apple butter he’d made with the aunties in the kitchen house last fall. “I don’t mind it before you say anything. I just think it’s funny that you relocated an almost full shelf of utensils and ingredients.” 

“I’d say sorry, but it was Miss Ziyi’s idea. It’s not like I can read the labels,” Juhua giggled and snuggled into him. “I think she was worried I’d accidentally give myself food poisoning. Which is fair, I’ve done it before.”

He nuzzled his face into the man’s neck, snickering. “You can put them back. I have you with me to tell me what things are now.”

“I can also just rearrange the kitchen to better suit us  _ both _ if you like.” Zhao Weisheng grinned, putting some of the butter on the toast then offering a bite to Juhua. “This is going to be sweet.” 

Juhua opened his mouth obediently and hummed around the sweet taste. He licked his lips after swallowing, pleased. “It’s good,” he said with a slight wiggle. “And rearranging the kitchen for us implies you want me to stay here,” he added, a soft tease, though mostly it was awe and tenderness. “I warn you, I’m the kind of roommate that can only pay you in kisses and ear rubs.”

“Well, I warn you that I am very happy to accept payments ear rubs and kisses.” Zhao Weisheng grinned, cupping Juhua’s cheek to guide him into a kiss. He could taste the apple butter and the man’s happiness. It felt like this is what he really wanted in life. To be cared for and be content with the man in his lap. There was a swish of robes but he didn’t stop already smelling Zhao Yujin approaching. 

“Ugh, and here I was thinking it couldn’t get worse between you two,” was her greeting as they were nose to nose. Juhua giggled and she softened a little, especially when she saw the empty tonic bottle on the table. “And he’s making you take your medicine, which is what matters.”

She sat down across from them with a huff. “How are you feeling, WeiSheng?”

“ _ Very  _ sweet and don’t act like this isn’t you with your own lover. He’s got his own string wrapped around you and tied in a neat bow.” Zhao Weisheng said, teasingly. A smile on his face that she’d probably not seen on his face in almost a year. “And of course I take the tonic for him. He promises  _ ear rubs _ .” HIs eyes glowed at Juhua’s soft giggle.

"Noted," Zhao Yijun huffed, smiling back a moment before sighing. "Two of our guards caught sight of Li Qiang early this morning," she informed Zhao WeiSheng.

“Where?” Zhao Weisheng asked. The soberness of the situation was apparent though that didn’t stop him from buttering up another piece of toast for Juhua. 

"Three blocks from here," She said darkly. "He's either terribly stupid or planning something."

"Do you think he could be trying to get the Frozen to attack your people?" Juhua mused as he bit into the bread.

“That might be difficult. Not all that our dead here are resentful. Some souls like to be tethered like Dong-ge.” Zhao Weisheng answered, then wiped Juhua’s lip to get some of the apple butter off and licked his own finger. “I am sure in the east hall there are some that aren’t happy being here.” 

Juhua nodded. "I'll let you know if I sense her," he said, not sure what else to say. "If the fates are kind, she'll eat him and come here, where I can help her."

“If she comes here she will get a feast there. The east hall is where we interrogate. Not everyone can live through that especially after someone of the others techniques at persuasion.” Zhao Weisheng stated, pouring him some tea then bringing the cup to brush the other’s fingertips. 

Juhua smiled. "Maybe we can lure her," he said. "Then he will have nothing to strive for."

Zhao Yijun blinked at that. "Can you do that?"

"I can," Juhua said with an assured nod. "But you'll have to let me do it by myself. No one can help for their own safety."

“Tell us what you need to have to make it happen then we'll talk it over with Ziyi-jie. We have to have her approval or Master Tan will uh...be very upset with us.” Zhao Weisheng sent his sister a look to warn her against talking about punishments. 

She took the hint and nodded. “We’ll see that it’s done,” Zhao Yijun said. “Tell me, and I’ll talk to Ziyi- _ jie  _ first thing.”

Juhua nodded. “Alright then.”

“Now, let’s finish this and you’re welcome to join us if you’d like.” Zhao Weisheng offered as he lifted up a very cutely cut octopus sausage for Juhua to eat. His eyes all bright with happiness that the business was over and he could focus on the joy of his life. 

“And watch you be disgustingly happy?” Zhao Yijun asked, snorting and shaking her head with a fond smile. “I’d love to.”

“Good, can you pass those apples.” Zhao Weisheng smiled fondly at her. “And we should invite your imp. Since he’s bound to meet him sooner than later.”

Zhao WeiSheng was one of the very few people who’d met her lover, and she perked up a bit to be able to talk about him, even if only a little. “Perhaps when he’s finished his current project,” she said, passing the apples over and pouring herself a cup of tea. “The old bridge in Midtown is finally getting an upgrade. He just got the full backing needed to start on the renovations yesterday and he’s only got two weeks to finish.”

“He’ll do it with time to spare,” Juhua said with confidence. Even without a gift, he could sense the man was hardworking and a master of his crafts. The bridge would be finished on time, and reopen to great acclaim. He smiled just thinking about the man sharing his good karma with the woman he loved most.

“I know he will,” Zhoa Yijun said, smiling happily into her teacup. It made her look younger, less severe and stressed. Love was powerful like that. “He told me he wishes to enjoy his time off with us, so expect him poking around the library.”

“Oh speaking of library...nevermind.’ Zhao Weisheng stumbled, giving his sister a look. It was one to ask her not to poke too hard at his expense. There was a section of books that he loved to read. They were by one of his favorite writers out of Baling. It was probably Zhao Yujin and Zhao Dong for his affinity for this. “The library is a building along the western wall.” He wondered if he drew a map up, possibly Zhao Dong could show him their home. 

“Did you just forget your lover is blind?” Zhao Yijun snorted at him in amusement. “What use does he have for a library?

“I don’t mind, no need to tease,” Juhua giggled and turned his face towards Zhao WeiSheng. “Do you like books, WeiSheng?” he asked. “I’d love for you to show me your favorites. Maybe you can read them to me?”

Zhao Weisheng smiled at him then sent his sisters a narrowed look. “I’d love to read to you. Perhaps, there might be something in the  _ library _ you would enjoy. It’s open to everyone here and it’s not just books to learn but those of leisure. Sections someone’s imp loves to get lost in.”

“Fair enough,” Zhao Yijun said with a fond roll of her eyes.

Juhua reached up to pat the man’s cheek. “If you’re there, then that is what I’ll enjoy,” he promised with a bright smile and glowed in his happiness. “I love being told stories. One of my Older Brothers spent nearly a decade as a pilgrim. He came back and told us all the stories he knew. He was still telling them when I left.”

“I’m sorry you don’t get to hear them. We make and find our own stories.” Zhao Weisheng responded, pressed a kiss on the hand he took off his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning into the hand. The happiness was a rich smell coming from Juhua’s skin. Zhao Weisheng felt his eyes glowing behind his eyelids. 

“You two disgust me,” Zhao Yijun said, laughter in her voice, and she finished her tea to give them privacy. Then she stood, tall and straight, a soldier once again. “We’ll be ready for your orders, monk.”

“Thank you, Miss Yijun,” Juhua said, nodding where he felt her core. “I’ll find you and Miss Ziyi when I’m ready.”

She smiled at them, though still gave her brother a look just because, then excused herself. Juhua giggled, feeling slightly bad that they’d run her off, but then there was a smiling fox to focus on and he grinned in delight. 

“Why do I have this feeling you’re planning on having me for a snack?” he teased, using the touch he had on Zhao WeiSheng’s cheek as an anchor to kiss the man’s nose.

“Snack? Where would you get an idea like that?” Zhao Weisheng grinned all fox-like with glowing eyes before laughing. His laugh made Juhua laugh too which of course being the curious fox he was needed to properly investigate it thoroughly with his own lips.

Juhua kissed him back happily, hands sliding through his hair. “Gee, I wonder,” he giggled and laughed and he was kissed again, and again.

Zhao Weisheng couldn’t help all the kissing and cuddling that’d happened later when his mate laughed like that. But now when he giggled while waiting for them to finish putting up the lures. He looked over his shoulder to find the man sitting on the edge of the rooftop dangling his feet. Of course the man had to take off his boots. He snorted and went back to focusing on the talisman’s. 

Juhua could feel the lures working and his medallions were in a constant glow now. He used his  _ qi  _ to imprint the paper with the required seal and slapped it between his legs on the roof, then sat back, content to wait.

The sight had Zhao Yijun snorting from where she’d put up the last of her stack of talismans. “Your monk is either crazy, or brilliant,” she huffed at Zhao WeiSheng in both amusement and a bit of concern. “I hope he knows what he’s doing. The amount of resentful energy in this building is no laughing matter.”

“He does Jun-mei, I promise.” Zhao Weisheng responded, lifting a hand to his hair to survey what they had left to do. He was about to go back to work when he heard the heavy panting and shift in the air. He quickly turned to Juhua. “Baobei, she’s coming!”

Juhua was already standing, poised with his staff sideways and the bells beginning to chime eerily. “Get everyone to safety!” he called before taking his stance on top of the entrance, ready for her.

Zhao Weisheng nodded as he tried to hold back his blush at how easily that affectionate name had slipped. He knew that his sisters and brothers were going to have so much fun teasing him. He would focus on that later for now; he needed to be ready for Li Qiang, who would no doubt be furious about the horse being distracted enough to come to the Zhao estate. His only hope was that the man didn’t also capture the attention of the Lans. 

When she came, Juhua hopped down from the building to greet her. She was feral and curious, with that deadly danger to her that all wild animals had when approaching a place they should not be. She smelled the resentful energy and death and it delighted her, but Juhua’s golden inner light made her cautious. He knew she was too focused on eating right now to hear her sisters, who would wait for the right time anyway.

That meant facing down a demonic looking, twisted skeleton of a mare that trailed in icey blue mist and cold, resentful energy. Something inside her skull made a monstrous clicking noise and he shivered his bells in answer, letting her see him.

Her eyes were milk white and glowing and her jaw hung loose and opened wide, but she did not attack. She stopped once she was fully out of the shadows and waited, her power wafting off her iced over patches of fur and seeming to seep every ounce of warmth out of the air.

_ “You have followed. Long time,”  _ she said. Juhua was glad she hadn’t lost the ability to speak the way the Shadow had. It meant hope for both her and her sisters for an unmessy reunion.  _ “You do not offer food.” _

“I offer food,” he said, making her head tilt to one side. The one ear she had perked forward too. He smiled, seeing it clearly in his mind’s eye and opened his arms, letting her decide for herself what he had to offer.

Li Qiang landed on the roof near the Frozen off his saber instead of teleporting. He was huffing loudly but also made sense why he’d been hard to detect. The skill of welding a saber is what helped the man conceal his cultivation type. His hair was down moving in the wind and his energy was out. A look of anger on his face. He’d planned to come in another day after he’d killed the Bowen clan. But then there was word in the city that the Zhao’s were putting up wards of possible protection or cleansing. The cleansing is what got him to start luring the mare here. 

“You…” Li Qiang began but then realized the markings for what they were. “...isn’t a cleansing or protection.”

“It isn’t,” Juhua said cheerfully, still utterly open to the mare that could eat him alive, right there. “They are lures. Like little spots of resentful energy tied with my heavenly light.”

_ “You seek to trap me?”  _ the mare asked, her bony tail swishing. But she still didn’t move to attack, just considered him and the glow of the medallions.  _ “Fools try to control.” _

“You are not to be trapped or controlled,” Juhua assured her and after a moment she pivoted on her back hocks. Her energy rose and she snaked her head, glaring down now at Li Qiang.

_ “You control,”  _ she said, sure of that, and began to advance on him. Her loose jaw popped so it was fully down, her fangs glinting in her energy.  _ “You are a fool. Fools are good food.” _

“I am not the fool lured here.” Li Qiang stated confidently, “ And a  _ horse _ has no place ruling anything.” His resentful energy coming out more despite himself trying to keep it together. 

“Aren’t you?” Juhua asked as the mare’s body rattled with a low, demonic laugh. “She’s been luring you this entire time. You’ve never been anything but food.”

“No, I can leave but can she? You say she has no prison but those medallions are one.” Li Qiang countered, “And food? That will be the lot of you.” He reached for his saber knowing that the teleport talisman wouldn't work. 

He would never get far.  _ “You cannot leave,”  _ the Frozen said before lunging. It wasn’t a clean death, and by the wet sounds of cracking bones, as well as the unease only rising in the Zhao memers Juhua could sense, it was particularly gruesome. 

He could hear what was left of the body fall and then the footsteps came, far more certain. Angry.  _ Hungry. “Prison me, monk? Tell me why i should not eat you.” _

“No prison. You are free to come and go,” Juhua said, because that was the full truth. The medallions were not prisons, but homes, physical manifestations of the mares themselves. Once more, he opened his arms to her, as though welcoming her home, and she went in for the kill, maw gaping wide.

_ “He is home, sister,”  _ said the Ashen, stepping around Juhua in a dusty light. The Frozen, well,  _ froze _ in place, startled at how easily her sister had appeared. Her ear perked up again as the Bloody, and even the Shadow moved from their medallions to greet her, and though it seemed to pull every source of heat and goodness from the very earth and air around them, their reunion was clearly joyous.

_ “He is food, too,”  _ said the Bloody, nuzzling into the Frozen’s neck with a happily quivering muzzle.

_ “Food, home. Family,”  _ said the Shadow, standing tall in the pride Juhua knew she could sense that he felt for her and how far she’d come.  _ “Reunited.” _

“You may stay, or you may go,” Juhua offered again and held his free hand out. For a moment, the Frozen just stood there, covered in blood and smelling of ice and resentment, but as her sisters nuzzled and groomed her, she reached out right back with her boney nose. She was freezing cold, but he didn’t even flinch as he gently rubbed her muzzle, welcoming her with a warm flood of his inner light. 

The effect was instant on all of them. Like a ripple, their visages flickered away, if only for a moment, leaving behind four beautiful, obviously divine horses. They glowed and their happiness danced. Even when Juhua’s light dimmed out as the Frozen took his offering, they remained content, standing together in their half horse, half demon and skeleton bodies, happy to be together again.

Juhua turned away from the mares to where he could feel the biggest cluster of Zhaos. “It’s okay,” he called over, smiling and teary eyed feeling the joy between the sisters. He sniffled with a soft laugh and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “It’s over now.”

“Yes, it is.” Zhao Weisheng said, from the man’s right. He’d been hiding in the shadows waiting to help if he needed too. Zhao Weisheng's hand rested on the small of his back. “You alright with that?”

“I don’t know?” Juhua said, rubbing his face again. “This has been my life for the better part of three years. I think I always knew I’d make it, because I had to, but it’s still a bit o a surprise to be here.”

He leaned into Zhao WeiSheng for comfort, and to kiss the man’s cheek. He got his neck instead. “And you weren’t part of the plan, so that makes this all better. I may not know what to do for now, but I know I’ll figure it out with you. We all will,” he added, feeling the mares approach and start to nuzzle him and Zhao WeiSheng. His smile was luminous to feel their contentment and acceptance, not just of him, but of this amazing man he wanted to have in his life. His tears immediately renewed themselves in honor of that joy. “You’ve definitely been adopted, WeiSheng. I told you that you’re part of the herd.”

“Really? Will they still accept me in my other form too?” Zhao Weisheng asked teasingly. He knew they did because while he couldn’t see them persay, he could hear them and smell them. Zhao Weisheng leaned in kissing Juhua’s forehead, then tilted the man’s head up to kiss him on the lips. He felt the smile from Juhua and deepened the kiss.

“I told you they’re disgusting,” Zhao Yijun huffed at Zhao Ziyi, all good humor as they approached. She looked over Juhua with a critical eye. “You hurt anywhere, monk?”

Juhua giggled and shook his head, feeling the rush of love and happiness as the mares became the medallions again. Feeling four was a great joy to have and he knew the tears wouldn’t be stopping anytime soon. He rubbed his cheek. “I’m fine, Miss Yijun,” he promised with a sniffle.

“Good, then go be love-doves elsewhere,” she said, shooing them off. “There’s an exploded body just behind you, it’s hardly romantic, and I don’t need to see your gooey eyes while cleaning up. I can only deal with one disturbing thing at a time, so shoo.”

“Sounds fine to us. Happy cleaning.” Zhao Weisheng chuckled, lifting Juhua up bridal style. “More kisses for me...us.” He leaned in kissing Juhua’s cheek and dimple as he made his way back to their home. Behind them there were coos and cheers from his brothers and sisters. Zhao Ziyi shook her head as she made them refocus on getting the mess cleaned up. 

In his arms, Juhua was starting to glow again, tired and relieved, and so happy he felt like it was too big to hold. He’d done it, reunited the sisters. He could hardly believe it, even as he felt them settle in his inner self, safe and healing, and he buried his face in Zhao WeiSheng’s neck, still giggling wetly.

“Thank you, WeiSheng,” he said, hardly knowing what for. He just knew he was very grateful and very blessed. “Thank you for believing in me.”

“Always. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for and it does take a lot of strength to give oneself to a cause.” Zhao Weisheng said, softly. He kissed Juhua’s glowing cheek. A fox-like grin taking hold of his face at the smell of happiness on Juhua’s skin and that smile.

Juhua nodded, because it did, and a wide grin of his own lifted up his lips, slightly crooked and dimpled. “And now I just want to give myself to you, if you’ll have me?”

“I get every piece right?” Zhao Weisheng asked, amused at that new smile.

His answer to that was a kiss. Wide, happy, and glowing. “Every piece,” he promised. “Especially the pieces that lead to ear rubs for you.”

“Oh especially those.” Zhao Weisheng leaned in more to playfully nip Juhua’s cheek. It made him wonder what it’d be like to have Juhua play the games that Zhao Dong and the other’s played with him to keep him from having too much excess energy from his curse. 

“And kisses, of course,” Juhua added, giggling more at the nip. “And belly rubs.”

Zhao Weisheng ran his tongue over his teeth tasting more of that happiness and sunshine. His eyes glowing. “Belly rubs are nice. So are games. Do you like games?”

_ No bullying your lover. _ Zhao Dong laughed at the gleam in Zhao Weisheng’s eyes and how he could see the other’s essence showing. 

“I like games, but Zhao Dong thinks you’re out to bully me,” Juhua tattled, pouting his lips even though he was still laughing too much inside to keep a smile all the way off his face. 

“It’s not bullying, baobei. Just a game.” Zhao Weisheng nuzzled the others cheek where he’d nipped him before stopping to get on to Baofengyu. He wanted to show Juhua one of his favorite spots on the grounds besides his home.

“Baobei, hm?” Juhua preened at the nickname and nuzzled in close as the wind whipped by him. “Just remember who has the ear rubbing power between us,” he teased before pressing a kiss to the man’s neck, his toes curling in open air. “It’s kind of cold. Will this game involve you warming me up at some point?”

_ And biting you _ . Zong Dong’s voice whispered with a laugh before Zhao Weisheng spoke. 

“Yes, I am sorry. The closer we get...it might get colder. I don’t know if I’ll be able to put you down unless I put up a barrier.” Zhao Weisheng stated, as he saw the hill in sight. The old shrine that was no longer in use was there. It was just a pergola and the deity that’d once been there the statue was gone. He’d maintained the place there because he liked it. Tonight he hoped it brought Juhua some joy too. 

As he was set down, Juhua could feel the ancient healing energy of the place and smiled. “This was a shrine?” he guessed as he was slowly led inside. He smiled and set his staff against one of the walls. “Is there actually a game, or did you just want more snuggles and kisses?” he teased. “And bites?”

_ Should have seen the smugness on his face earlier when he bit you _ . Zhao Dong teased as he watched Zhao Weisheng blush and sent that mental picture to the monk as well as the inside of the shrine. 

“Uh, yes this is...was a shrine. It’d been falling apart when I found it.” Zhao Weisheng blushed more, then went to start lighting the candles in the room. “I’ve been keeping it up and yes…” he cleared his throat before continuing. “There is an actual game. Hide and seek. You hide and I seek. But...but I do want more cuddles and kisses….”

Juhua smiled and reached for him, pulling him in close. “I see,” he murmured and felt for his face to find his lips to kiss. He nibbled on the lower lip before pulling back. “How about a compromise? I need to rest a bit and warm up. Then we can play?” he offered with a smug look of his own. “And I fully expect  _ you _ to warm me up,  _ baobei.” _

“Compromise.” Zhao Weisheng grinned, wrapping an arm around Juhua pulling him close once more. He wished he’d had a blanket here but he didn’t. So he’d use his outer robe later. “We can play the game another night though. The mares might like the forest.”

“We have all the time in the world,” Juhua pointed out in a soft, wondering murmur, smiling brightly at the thought. Stepping close, he pulled the man in for a kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, WeiSheng.”

“Good because neither am I, Juhua.” Zhao Weisheng responded, finally saying his name before kissing him. It was soft and sweet filled with the promise of many more. He hoped that the rest of their lives was like this very moment.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Story Notes_ :
> 
> Nantong was chosen because it is across the river from where https://i.redd.it/q4xvp1k50bd51.jpg map shows that's where Gusu is outside of modern Shanghai. This is on the otherside of the river to put distance between Lan Disciples in Gusu.
> 
> Baofengyu - windstorm; He called it that because he moved like the wind and it was storming the first time he successfully got on his sword.
> 
> \----
> 
> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
